Abnormal Wonders
by eatcatbuffet
Summary: In a world where there's the normal, and the abnormal, there's no need for an explanation. What happens when you save and partly befriend a criminal? Secret gangs, kidnapping and violence, how can an abnormal group of teenagers survive?
1. Clubbing?

**Abnormal Wonders**

10/12-1000-1600-OSA-CU Shin's code

Sum:  
In a world where there's the normal, and the abnormal, there's no need for an explanation. Secret gangs, smuggling, kidnapping and violence, how can an abnormal group of teenagers survive? Rated M for foul language.

Naruto U. & Hinata H.  
Action/ Drama  
Strong language and crude stuff

**Chapter 1: Clubbin'?**

It was a hot, sunny, mid-summer's day and it was perfect weather for a picnicking or whatever the normal people did, the abnormal people, they were a different case. Apartment blocks lined each other and lead to a few fancy diners and cafe's, leading to the slightly wealthier side of town. Healthy kids could be seen walking their bothersome pet dogs across the pavement and around the block, trying to real their dog back. Adults with their small children could be seen coming out of a local supermarket, all eating, licking, or sucking an ice-lolly of various flavours. Birds could be heard chirping from near the park, where families and friends would meet up and have a pick-nick or a casual stroll. Some people could hear a distant roar of a powerful car engine, they stopped whatever they were doing to look at the corner of the road, the sounds coming closer. When everyone on the pavement was looking at that one corner, and when the sound was becoming deafening, a midnight blue car shot out from around the corner, leaving skid-marks in the tarmac. The driver was skilled, not once had he/she lost control of his/her vehicle and hadn't gone into the right lane. (Asian's -or rather, the Japanese- ride on the left side of the road)

As the car shot past, the pedestrians got to have a glimpse of the person in the convertible-roof sports car. It was a teenage boy with sunshine blonde hair that spiked wildly in every direction, intentional or not. He had captivating azure blue eyes and was lightly tanned, but he could still fit in the crowd, if you compared him skin colour-wise, he would never fit into an Asian population with _blond_ hair. The people couldn't really see it though, but he also had a set of fake whiskers tattoo'd onto each cheek, three 'whiskers' for each cheek. He wore a light grey tank top and a set of faded, tattered, baggy, and torn jeans, with a few silver chains attached to it. He wore big, black combat boots with a metal toe part, his jeans covering most of his shoes. In the driver's compartment was the teenager's driving ID, with his name and photo on it. _Uzumaki Naruto, age 18, born 10/10/1992_. Uzumaki Naruto growled and looked into his rear-view-mirror, he cursed colourfully and stepped on the gas pedal, increasing his speed. There was a motorcyclist trailing him. One that wanted to catch him and try to get his friends to cough up cash to bail him out. He called them Baiters, and baiters they were. They would hack into the Internet Google accounts and try to find out your _real_ life.

If they found out that your life was secretly abnormal and you had abnormal friends, they would try to kidnap you and make your friends pay them to free you again. You were incredibly unlucky if you were caught out, because it just became an added object in your path, a cat and mouse game that was haunting and increasingly frustrating. This was the third time that the Baiters were trying to get him, and he was determined to not let them get him. He span around a sharp corner and made the pedestrians shriek and search for cover. He slammed his foot down on the brakes and waited, the motorcyclist zoomed past him, he didn't see him properly, he was confused as to where he was and so didn't get a proper view of the complete road. While he was tucked right into the corner and not moving, the motorcyclist was moving at high speeds and had also done a wide arc when he turned the corner. Naruto slammed his feet onto the reverse pedal and reversed out of the road, going a totally opposite direction than what he originally was going to do. He sped past a public school, a few kids were trying to sneak in to graffiti the place, but stopped and looked on in awe as the convertible car sped past them. Naruto swore loudly and punched the air, basking in the fact that he had managed to escape a bloody Baiter for a third time.

Naruto revved the engine and sped past traffic lights and started coming into the slightly-less-wealthier zone, he sped up some more, he looked at his fuel tank and cursed, he spotted a tank station and quickly refuelled. He was then on his way again, at a slightly less fast pace. He then made a sharp turn on a bend that didn't seem to be there and nearly rammed himself into a parked sports car. He nearly broke his brakes and found another place to park next to the parked cars there. He flipped his roof closed and got out of his car, taking out his wallet, ID, mobile and silver AK handgun, which he shoved into the back of his trousers, grabbing the back of his tank top and hiding his gun that way. He ran to an abandoned school building block which was attached to another two building blocks as well, both abandoned as well. He grabbed his gun and banged the hilt of it against the door four times. Dun-dun-dun-Dun! "Lemme in! The bloody Baiters were chasin' me again! I need cover!" Naruto yelled at the door. Very soon, a teenage boy with chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared, his hair in a messy ponytail. He was wearing a set of dark green cargo shorts. (shorts with pockets on the sides, they also have cargo jeans) He wore a set of black flip-flop sandals to go with it and a brown tank top.

"Baiters?" The teen grabbed Naruto by the shoulder of his light grey tank top and yanked him inside, slamming the door closed behind himself. "The hell were you up to again Naruto? I don't feel like paying seventy-five bucks here to pay for your sorry ass." The ponytailed boy bolted the door with three locks, he turned to the blond. "Shika... maru..." Naruto gasped, he was hunched over his hands on his knees, panting loudly. "They... chased me… all over… the fuckin' town!… I had to shake him off!" Nara Shikamaru was a rather intelligent boy for his age, or for a lot of people even thirty years older than him. His old teacher and mentor had given him a secret IQ test, he had a percentage of above 200. Now that's smart. Naruto groaned and slugged himself up the stairs, which were located behind the door, if you pushed the grey curtains to the side. "At least I'm cheap..." Shikamaru chuckled, he slapped Naruto on the back, making Naruto groan again. "You know that you sounded so _**wrong**_ just then right?" Shikamaru couldn't keep the snicker out of his voice.

Naruto and Shikamaru had come to the top of the stairs and pushed away another set of grey curtains, they were now in the Poker Room, as they liked to call it. It was a huge room with tables and sofas and armchairs strew out in random places, there was a refrigerator in the far corner of the room with a dishwasher and a sink, a wooden counter to the side of the fridge. There was a group of sofas and chairs pulled close to a huge, round, table where a big group of teenagers were playing poker, or a bastardised version of poker anyway, not everyone understood the rules. There was _Oh Yeah! _from_ Daft Punk _playing._ (Album: Homework)_ Everyone looked up at the two boys, some greeted him. Naruto went and sat down at and empty wooden chair and took his gun out an put it on the table, he then took off his tank top, which he had to peel off because he was sweating so much, at least they had air-conditioning here. Everyone was looking at him now, seeing his muscles all tensed up and his face flushed and him panting. "Are you gonna follow that up with a striptease Naruto?" Some boy's snickered, while the girls blushed. Naruto blushed deeply and showed the girl who had teased him the middle finger.

The girl in question smirked and lifted her hands up, in the I-don't-do-nothin'-wrong way. "Hey, at least it ain't a lap-dance." The boy's burst out laughing, slapping the girl on the shoulder or banging their fists on the table, tears forming in their eyes. "Oi! I was chased… by fucking Baiters for three… fucking hours! …I'm boiling here!" The girl who had teased him had sunset orange hair which reached her jaw and had deep turquoise green eyes, she had a blood red tattoo on the right side of her cheek, it was a thick, horizontal stripe. "Third time ey? My colleagues say that there are a few men in motorbikes that check out the store I work for in every mornin'." She had an Irish accent -not that people would know though- and was 20 years old. Her name was Kagen, end of story. No one knew her surname, or if Kagen really _was_ her real name. She had a quirk for humour and noodles, and she thought of Naruto as a brother.

She got up and brushed away a lock of ginger hair that had stuck to her cheek and started walking over to the fridge. "Anyone want some coke?" She got a few murmurs, a yes and a no, a beer, and four cola's. She grumbled and opened the fridge, she stopped for a second to enjoy the amazingly cool air that hit her sweaty body. She grabbed five cola's and two beers, she closed the door again and put the drinks on the table, for the people who asked for them, she sat back down on her flaming red, leather, armchair, beer in hand. She wore a red tube top, much to a few boy's pleasure, she wore a set of very light blue, tattered jeans with the kneecap torn and replaced with a skater's knee protector. It was black with a yellow cross in it, the other one was completely apple green. Her jeans were torn at mid-shin, so you could clearly see her black combat boots with a hidden set of wheels to them. She was a racer, not a fighter, but she still did have a gun, a pocketknife, and a steel pipe.

She raced with people in her neighbourhood and won most of the time, she was modest, she wasn't a sore loser that went on about how great of a person she was. Sure, sometimes she got cocky, but that was only when someone challenged her at arm-wrestling. Kagen crossed her legs and hung them over the corner of the armchair, one hand holding her beer bottle and the other slung over the other arm of the armchair. As if she was a queen.

A crude queen at that.

Kagen tipped her head back and brought the bottle to her lush, pink, lips. She chugged down the bottle in less than four minutes. Naruto laughed at a few kids expressions and grabbed the spare beer bottle from the table and took a healthy swig from the alcohol. "So," Naruto smacked his lips, the drink cooling his overheated body down. "what are we doin' tonight?" He asked a boy with raven hair and a girl with petal-pink hair. They were his best friends. The raven haired boy had hair gelled back and spiked, he got a lot of insults because of his haircut. He had onyx coloured eyes and was very handsome, but Naruto just saw him like any other guy; you have a ***bleep*** so you fit in. He wore a dark blue tank top and dark grey baggy jeans, he wore black All Stars. The rosette had stunning emerald eyes and milky-white skin, her lips a permanent light cherry colour. Her hair reached mid-neck and was swept back into a tiny ponytail, a few black clips keeping stray strands from falling down. She wore black skin-tight shorts that reached mid-thigh, she wore a dark grey tank top with beige -nearly pink- elbow protectors, she wore long, combat boots with the toe part modified to look a bit like a sandal, showing off her toes, with bloody red nail-varnish on them, just like the paint on her fingernails.

"C'mon! I wanna go clubbin'! Sasuke! You're the only one here with a girlfriend!" Sasuke glowered at him and put his arm over the rosette's shoulder, she smirked at Naruto. "Someone needs to get laid... Perhaps,… Tayuya can help you?" Naruto paled instantly, the men were also quite pale, the girls snickering and laughing at Naruto. Naruto shot up from his seat and backed away. "Sh-she's not here right?" His voice slightly higher pitched than it usually was. "Good one Sakura, he's gonna have nightmares now." Kagen lifted her empty beer bottle in the rosette's direction, acknowledging her. "Can someone explain to me who this Tayuya chick is?" A teenage boy with spiky brown hair said, he also had a red triangle tattoo on each cheek. "She's a distant cousin of mine and she tried to pants Naruto big-time, she even-" "She was feelin' my junk man! She's obsessed!" Naruto yelled, waving his hands around the place, as if battering away imaginary Tayuya's. Kagen turned to the boy, looking him up and down. "You know Kiba,… I think that you're gonna love this chick, you both have similar qualities." The boys and girls roared and banged their fists on the table, Kiba's face a deep red. "How so?" He ground out, his fists clenched. "You're both violent, foul-mouthed -most of us are-, perverted, aaaand!… She loves reading _Air Gear_." You could practically _**see **_the little stars in his eyes and the tiny nosebleed. _(Air Gear is a very perverted manga, the mangakana is Oh!Great)_

"Or did you think that I meant that you were gay? Triangle face."

The people in the room laughed even louder, some even fell off of their seats, making others laugh louder. Seeing Kiba get out his prized pocketknife that he was so talented with, Kagen got out of her seat, running to the far side of the room and grabbing her metal pipe. Kiba smirked and sat on her seat, making a few laugh. "I rule this world now, mwa ha ha." Kiba imitated Kagen with her beer, she blushed a bright red and threw a random schoolbook at him, he dodged it. Kagen fumed silently and turned to Naruto, she jabbed her finger at him, a scowl on her face. "You." Naruto gulped. "If you wanna go clubbin', then ya gotta work for it. C'mon, were goin' to the park, I'll drive." She turned and looked at the huge group with a lazy turquoise eye. "Anyone else comin'?" Sakura and Shikamaru joined, along with a boy who looked like a male replica of Sakura. "Nah, I ain't hard yet darlin'." Kiba smirked, patting his crotch, making the males laugh and the girls blush. Kagen scowl deepened, Kiba realised that he was really starting to get on her nerves, this wasn't joking anymore. The others that were going to the park had already disappeared, having gone past the curtain and through a corridor, leading to the abandoned school's car park. "Fine then," Kagen snarled as she started going down the stairs. "just don't cum on my armchair, or I'll kick ya where the sun don' shine." Kiba gulped and went and sat back on his original seat.

Kagen stormed out of the building and clicked on her wheels, she skated across the car park towards the group surrounding her custard yellow Mustang. She skidded to a stop in front of them and clicked her wheels off. She grabbed her keys out of her back pocket and unlocked her car, Shikamaru in the front with herself at the wheel_, -her car, her drive-_ with Naruto, Sakura and the other teenage boy at the back. She slammed on the gas pedal and shot off, swerving a sharp right corner and slowing down, going along with the normal flow of traffic, they reached the park in five minutes, she parked the car and leaned over to look at the teenagers in the back. "Did anyone bring the fucking stereo with them?" Naruto nodded his spiky blond head. Kagen smiled and got out of the car, closing the door behind herself, the others getting out in quick succession. "We'll go to the kids park, no one will be able to report us or anything, it's just small kids and their families here, they're not gonna think this as fighting, it's fuckin' dancing to them." No one really understood her, but they got the general point, in the more teenage-adult families area, there were more people on the lookout for trouble, if they saw them dance/fighting, they would send them away.

They all trudged off to the smaller park, the male rosette holding the huge boom-speakers on his shoulder. They got to the park and Shikamaru put down a big hat, the other boy -his name was Hatsu, he was Sakura's older brother, he was 21- put down the stereo and at Kagen's command, turned it on and put on R&B/Rap genre music. A few kids looked at them from their swings, wondering what was going on. Kagen pointed at Naruto, "We'll spar, no actual hitting each other, got that?" Naruto nodded and spaced himself from Kagen, Sakura sat down next to Shikamaru. The music started playing, Kagen rushed herself at Naruto, performing a fancy set of acrobatics, Naruto jumped back and avoided a kick aimed for his jaw. Some kids gasped, their parents looking wisely at the display not so far away. Naruto aimed to punch next to Kagen's head, she kept up the facade, she lifted up her right arm and fake-blocked his fake-punch, they moved swiftly, throwing punches and kicks at each other, with an occasional fancy move, mainly a backflip or a cool back roll with a forward spring.

Soon, some kids were coming and looking at them, keeping their distance. Naruto flipped forward and did a handstand, one leg horizontal and his right hand parallel to his horizontal leg, he kicked at Kagen, but she did a backflip, avoiding his flying leg sweep. "Awesome! Hey mommy! Can I give them a coin?" A small boy yelled at his mum, she smiled at the teenagers and spotted the big hat. She gave him a five hundred ¥en banknote. "They're street performers, they want you to give them some money, go give them this." The boy squealed and hugged his mum, he ran around the sparring Naruto and Kagen, he put the banknote into Shikamaru's hat and ran back to his mum, Naruto smiled. He winked at Kagen, she stopped attacking him. Naruto did a little run-up and then started doing flips and summersaults through the air, the children squealed and clapped their hands at him. He landed in a crouch right in from of a group of kids, they squealed and laughed, he smiled at them. He heard the mum again. "See? They're saying thank you." He reached out and ruffled a little girl's hair, she giggled and hid behind her friend.

Kagen signalled for Sakura to join while she took a time-out, Naruto ran over to the tree and took off his tank top, Sakura got up and put on a set of fingerless black gloves. She charged at Naruto, he just saw her coming and back-flipped out of the way. The song _"Massive Attack"_ from _Nicki Minaj and Sean Garrett_ came on, Kagen whooped at Sakura and Naruto. "Come on! Give us a show eh!" Sakura shook her head and muttered a 'she's such a child sometimes' before she charged at Naruto, she went in with a hook punch, he slapped her hand out of the way, he tried to hook his foot around her ankle to unbalance her, but she lashed out with a kick, he backed away. "It's getting really cool now!" A random kid called out to his parents, his older cousins joining him. One cousin, he had short, brown hair that spiked at the top ends, he had dark brown eyes as well, he squinted at the blond, his eyes widened. He pointed to Naruto and whispered to his other cousin. "That's the fox kid!" His cousin looked at him, he then looked back at Naruto. "Yeah, you're right Kono-kun! Let's go give him some money!" They both ran over to Shikamaru and the other boy Hatsu, Kagen had gone to buy cold water. While the cousin paid, 'Kono' pointed at Naruto. "Is that the fox kid?" Shikamaru chocked on his own spit. "Wh-what?" Kono flinched. "No, his name's Naruto, why didya ask?" Hatsu said, also turning to look at Naruto. "I saw him on the TV! Naruto-nii-chan also looks a lot like him!"

Shikamaru talked to the children. "Naruto's a foreigner, he's moved over here just a few weeks ago." The kid called Kono 'hmmm'ed. "Okay then, you guys are really cool! Can I sit next to you guys?" Kono's cousin went back to his younger cousin and parents. Shikamaru looked at Hatsu, should they? "Why not? There's no harm in it, but we're not gonna make you stay here ya know? Your parents may get worried." Kono nodded his head and sat next to Shikamaru. "What's your name? I'm Hatsu and this is Shikamaru, don't worry, he just doesn't talk that much." Hatsu smiled, the child straightened up and pointed his thumb at himself. "My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru! And I'm nearly fourteen!" While Hatsu talked with Konohamaru, Shikamaru thought about the 'fox kid'.

Fox kid was their nickname for Naruto when they were out with their gang, they had busted a bank a month ago, and the bank's CCTV had managed to get a glimpse of their crew. They had seen a blurry photo of Naruto in his 'fox kid' outfit, Kagen with a black wig -long hair and braided- on and no tattoo, Hatsu with a moustache and a set of thick glasses and a blue, spiky wig, himself with a balaclava on, a few others with balaclavas on as well and Sakura with a green wig on with furious curls in it, and Sasuke with grey hair-dye in, yellow contact lenses, and his hair styled flat, he had a handkerchief over his mouth and nose.

They had all spat out their drinks or food when they saw their photo's appear on the TV. It was really shit that a fourteen-year-old had recognised Naruto as 'fox kid'. He would have to put plasters over his cheeks if he wanted to go anywhere public soon. The song changed to _"My Chick Bad" by Ludacris and Nicki Minaj_, clean version. Kagen returned and witnessed a group of teenagers coming up and giving them each a 5000 ¥ bill, they thanked them, one girl actually asked if Naruto could kiss her. Naruto heard her and laughed, he and Sakura stopped to get some water and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed like mad and her female friends giggled at her. They went away. Kagen went and stood in front of Hatsu, she held out her hand, he took it and she helped him up. "Wanna fight? Why don't we use our pipes?" Hatsu had secretly taken Kagen's pipe and another one he had found in the car. Hatsu shrugged and smiled at his little sister. "Nice fight, Sakura, Naruto."

Hatsu and Kagen grabbed a pipe each and went to the middle of their little 'show'. They held their metal pipes in front of each other, as if they were swords. Adults stood up and went to stand next to their children, in case they started doing something dangerous. Kagen and Hatsu charged at each other and swung their pipes at each other, they collided with a loud, ringing, 'clang!'. Some kids cheered while some adults pulled their children further away from the fighting pair. Hatsu ducked down low and swiped at Kagen's feet, she jumped up and placed one foot on his shoulder, using it as a push-off point, she stuck her pole into the ground and flipped her entire body over the pipe and landed on her feet again, Hatsu took another swipe at her, but her pipe was in front of her legs, protecting them from harm. The song _"Pass Out"_ from _Tinnie Tempah_ came on, clean version, If it wasn't clean, then they would get into a lot of trouble from the parents. Kagen kicked her pipe, a smaller 'clang' coming from the protective metal on the toe of her combat boots against the pipe. The pipe swung up and nearly hit Hatsu in the face, he turned his head to the side and brought his pipe up, the pipes collides with another clang.

Shikamaru saw a parent coming up with his little daughter and son. The children beamed at them while they gave them their little hundred yen coins. Sakura smiled at the kids, the little girl smiled back at her full force, she pointed at her hair. "Is it real?" Sakura laughed and leaned in closer, the girl nervously touched her hair. "Wow! Your hair is really soft and silky! And it's such a pretty colour pink! It reminds me of a sakura tree!" Sakura winked at the girl as she leaned back again. "My secret to have silky and soft hair is to wash it with shampoo and conditioner every two days." The girl squealed and said that she's always wash her hair when asked to. The song _"Stronger"_ from _Kanye West_ came on, the adult smiled at Sakura and Naruto, who was occupied with his son. "Hey! Hey! Are those real! You look like a cat!" The boy unashamedly poked Naruto's whisker tattoos. "Oh yeah?" Naruto poked him back. "Yeah!" The kid shouted back, poking his cheek again. Naruto struck a funny pose while still sitting down. "But the ladies call me foxy." The adult burst out laughing, his children looking up at him. "You guys come around here a lot?" Shikamaru spoke up. "Only when we're really desperate money-wise, or just when he wants to show off." Shikamaru pointed at Naruto. The boy laughed at him. "Still single? What happened to the ladies cat-boy? I wanna know!" Naruto turned a deep red at Shikamaru's remark.

The adult smiled and put in a 5000¥ note into the hat, they all smiled at him. "Thanks a lot man." The adult smiled, he called his kids over, who were playing with Konohamaru. "Anytime." The man left, Sakura smiled. "It's actually very nice to be outside and not have to worry, it's nice here, you can play with kids and talk with friends, it's much better than being in a bad neighbourhood, where you always have to be on the lookout for the Bobbies and Baiters." Sakura spoke quietly, Naruto and Shikamaru nodded their heads. The song _"Till I Collapse"_ from_ Eminem_ went on and a few teenagers in the park perked up at the famous rapper's voice. Konohamaru said goodbye to them and ran over to his family, they started talking animatedly with him, no doubt asking him who those people were and if they were kind to him or not, and if he made any friends. Naruto sighed and got up and dusted off his jeans. He started climbing up the tree, earning quite a few stares. "What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto grunted and stood up on a branch. "I saw a sturdy branch that you can run off, I'm hyper and you? Tebbayo!" Naruto climbed higher, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

When Naruto was hyper he always said 'Tebbayo!' or 'Dattabayo!'. It was a quirk of his, but when he was hyper, few could de-hyper him.

Naruto climbed to the top of the tree, Hatsu and Kagen briefly spotted him, they stopped their 'sword' fighting and looked at him. He stood on the thick branch, he shouted out: "Don't try this at home or at the park okay kids?" A few adults yelled when they saw him, but the kids were all silent and '_ooh_'ed at him. Naruto ran to the end of the branch and jumped up high, he made himself into a ball and wrapped his hands around his shins, he spun forward, spinning his axis around as well. He kept his eyes open the hole time, when he deemed that if he didn't get out of his small ball soon, he would smash his head on the floor and die, he unleashed his legs and spread his legs out, he had his knees bent and his back hunched forward. He landed and immediately let himself fall further onto the ground, he then made himself roll forward as to not face plant the grass. When he got up all the kids were cheering and rushing towards him, hugging him or giving him a pat on the back. A lot of kids then ran off and threw lots of coins into the hat.

Kagen looked at her mobile phone's clock, it was five 'o' clock already, it would take them an hour and a bit to get showered, washed, clothed and disguised. Naruto really needed to hide his tattoos. And then it would take them half an hour to have dinner and an hour to ride to the nightclub.

Kagen went over to the others and started clearing up the empty water bottles. "We have to go; we needda clean up, get dressed in party gear and then also disguise our gang features. Then we need to eat and drive to the club. So we gotta wrap up now. Someone go tell Naruto while I get the car ready, I'm not gonna wait long." Kagen took the two pipes and walked off the grassy area and onto the cement walkway. She shook her left foot, her wheels popped out, she did the same with her right foot. She skated away in speed and style. She arrived at her car in three minutes flat and promptly unlocked her car, she put the pipes in the boot of the car and clicked her wheels off. She got into the driver's seat and stuck the key in the ignition. She turned on the radio and switched the music channel over to the news channel. Gangs needed to be updated on local crime. 24/7. She listened to the news reporter.

Apparently, another gang had blown up a public toilet building and had committed arson on three houses. (Arson is where someone starts a fire deliberately to destroy something, like a house or a school building) And a group of school-kids have graffitied the local school that they had driven past on their way to the park. Another -rather old- news flash told them to look out for any signs of a gang that were shown on the TV a month ago, they said that the gang was still 'at large'.

"Bullocks." Shikamaru had gotten into the car, followed up by Sakura who had sworn. Naruto and Hatsu got into the car. This time Sakura was in the front with Naruto, Shikamaru and Hatsu in the back. "I know right? Technically we _**are**_ the bad guys, but that's because we ran into deep shit that we were never able to clear. We now have a gang and rob banks to pay our debts; we perform on the streets and in the parks to get money to go by for the day. And I have to steal from rich people so I can smoke my _marihuana_." Naruto shook his head. "You're an addict Kagen, get it into your head that it's still bad for you." Kagen shrugged and sped away, news radio still going off. "It just makes me sleepy and confused, that's all, and I only smoke it once a week, or two weeks, I keep my stash 'till it's empty, then I wait a week befo' I buy another pack. I ain't an 'addict' as you say, I'm careful, so's Shikamaru here. He smokes pot, but he's still alive and not mentally affected by the shit we inhale."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes. "You retard Naruto, you've seen me smoke several times in front of you." Naruto squawked. "But I thought that that was just plain' old smokin'! I didn't know that you were on drugs!" Shikamaru waved his hand at him. "On occasional times, sure, I feel the pull of the nicotine, but I ignore it, it's like with eating chocolate. I don't really like it, but I'll still have some from time to time." Kagen sped up, she took the sharp corner and had to slam both feet onto the brakes so not to slam into Naruto's car. "**BLOODY HELL NARUTO!** Get your fucking car outta the driveway! _**NOW!**_" Naruto yelped and jumped up, climbing over Shikamaru and practically jumping out of the car. He slammed the door closed behind himself and sprinted to his car. He unlocked his car and sped off, the tires squealing before speeding off to the car park, Kagen hot on his heels. Naruto indicated that he was going to park on the left, so she slowed down. Naruto parked his car and got out, slamming the door closed behind himself and locking it, shoving the keys into his back pocket.

Kagen parked her car not so far away from Naruto's one and sighed, she took her key out of the ignition and the news report died off, her passengers getting out, but Sakura stayed as she watched Kagen gloomily look at her car steering wheel. "What's wrong?" She asked in a soft voice. Kagen sighed again. "I miss racing..." Sakura looked at her blankly. "But you do race! You're very good at racing!" Kagen sighed again and traced her fingers over the steering wheel. "But I miss racing with Shin-kun, he was my inspiration to race..." Sakura stared blankly at her again, Kagen turned and smiled sadly at her, moisture in her eyes. "Did you know that he was gonna propose to me? And now he's probably dead somewhere, or, or, he's in a dark cell somewhere, in jail! Or the Baiters have gotten him! And they're waiting for the perfect time to sell him off!" Sakura watched with growing fear as more and more tears streaked down Kagen's cheeks. She turned her head to look at the steering wheel again, her fingers gripping it tightly. "Shin-kun was my life Sakura, he was my everything, just like I was to him… And now he's disappeared, with just a single folded up paper telling me that he's in trouble. It's been three and a half years since then Sakura, I'm scared that I'm gonna give up hope, I _need_ to find Shin-kun, but every day, I feel a little of my willpower disappear, it's scaring me Sakura." She looked at her, Sakura had a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

Kiba was counting out the money that the five-some had collected with their street performance. He counted off the numbers in his head. _ Seven, eight, nine, ten,…_ He ruffled through another stack and counted everything, he put that stack apart from the one he had just counted. _Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty,… _He counted the last pile, he then also added that to a separate stash. _ Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, six, seven… three hundred and thirty-one Yen in total... _He counted off the stashes. "Twenty-seven thousand, three hundred and thirty-one Yen in total... You guys sure did get a lot for just three hours of dancing." Naruto whistled, shaking his hand from side to side. "Can't help it, I'm popular with the ladies." Kiba smirked. "As a one-night stand that is." Naruto turned a dark shade of red, he punched Kiba and gave him the middle finger. Sasuke walked in, he leant against the door frame. "How much did you make?" Naruto punched the air. "27 331 ¥!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sweet, anyway, Shikamaru. Chouji's here." Shikamaru smiled and started walking for the entrance. "Thanks, I've not seen him for a while now."

Shikamaru shoved his hands deeply into his pockets, he whistled a tune through his teeth and disappeared behind the curtains. Shikamaru got to the car park and looked at the red motorbike. He got on guard, in case it was a Baiter in disguise. But the person on it took off his helmet and it revealed the face of his best childhood friend, Akimichi Chouji. He had a long, spiky mane of reddish brown hair and had pitch black eyes. On each cheek was a light red swirl. Chouji got off of his bike and hugged the incoming Shikamaru. "Heya Shikamaru! It's been a long time since I've seen you! You should come over to the restaurant some time!" Chouji's family ran the famous Akimichi Barbecue restaurant that had two stars for their great food quality. "Chouji! Wow! You've been to the gym a lot haven't you?" Chouji grinned broadly as they walked inside and up the staircase. He undid the protective leather jacket and showed off his ruffled green tank top. "Where do I put my coat?" Chouji asked. "Just put it on a chair, but not on the red leather armchair okay?" Chouji nodded his head.

They entered the Poker Room and Shikamaru lazily introduced his best friend to the group. "This is Akimichi Chouji, he's my best friend since I was seven, be nice to him okay? And he knows, so there's no use trying to hide your gun Kiba, he saw it when he got in. Oh and Shino, it's really obvious that you have a gun, seeing as it's poking out of your jacket pocket, I hope that doesn't stay like that." Kiba and Shino -he had wild, frizzy black hair with black shades on, he wore a black tank top and a grey jacket which was on his chair, he wore black cargo shorts and wore the same sandals as Shikamaru- grumbled something incoherent at him, while the rest cheerily said hello to Chouji. "Soooo, do you have a gang?" Sasuke asked, interested. Chouji smiled and scratched his head. "Uuum, well, I live a pretty normal life to be honest. Sure, I hang out with a few friends and do some stuff, but it's just pranking. So I wouldn't say that it's a gang." Shikamaru and Chouji went and sat at a sofa, not far off from Shino and Kiba.

Chouji took off his jacket and placed it on the arm of the sofa. Some of the girls were looking at his chiselled abs that were shown off when he took off his jacket and his tank top had ruffled some more. "Hey! Can you please take off your shirt for us?" A rather cheeky girl said. The group burst out in a fit of giggles. Chouji blushed a dark pink. "Hey Shikamaru, you should come meet up with us some time! Ino really wants to see you again." While Shikamaru talked with Chouji, Sakura entered the room, she went up and whispered something into Naruto's ear. He shot up and walked quickly over to the stairs, he was gone pretty soon. "Oh, this is Sakura by the way, and the blond kid you just saw leave, his name's Naruto. And the boy who asked you if you have a gang is Sasuke," He pointed at a girl with shocking purple and red hair, she had a plaster over her nose bridge and had azure eyes. She had a cheeky smile on. "This girl's name is Loulou, but some of us call her Cheeky Monkey, which she is." Loulou smiled. "I may be a monkey, but you're a pineapple." Chouji chuckled. "Anyway, this boy over here is…"

Naruto briskly walked through the car park, rethinking Sakura's words. "Kagen's thinking about Shin again." He hated seeing Kagen in the state she got herself into when she thought about Shin. He spotted her sat next to her car, smoking. He ran over to her. Kagen's turquoise eyes looked up at him from her position on the floor. She was sat down with her knees pulled up to her shoulders and an arm was slung over them, the other hand holding a cigarette. "You smoking drugs there?" Naruto asked, he sat down next to her, she smiled around her cigarette and loosed from her position. Kagen blew out as much of the deadly gas as she could, she put her arm on the floor, gently tapping her cigarette against the tarmac. "Yeah, this is shit Naruto, I really miss your brother." Naruto also let a sad smile grace his lips. "I really loved my brother Kagen, family-wise, but I know that it's gonna be a lot harder for you than it is for me..." Naruto hesitated for a bit. "I found nii-chan's ring yesterday." Kagen let the words sink in before she slowly looked at him. "His ring? The one that he wore nearly every day?" Naruto nodded his head at each question. "The very same. I want you to keep it." Naruto dug something out of his pocket and placed it on the floor next to Kagen's feet.

It was a plastic wrapping, it wasn't that big though. Kagen placed her cigarette down and picked up the wrapping, she took it off with great care, inside was a thick, golden ring with a gorgeous jade in it. The colour of the jade was a rare apple green colour. "The jade always reminded me of his eyes." Kagen shakily put the ring on her left ring finger, as if she was declaring that she was engaged to her disappeared boyfriend. Kagen cried a tear of joy and sadness and hugged Naruto. She leaned back to look at his face. Naruto smiled at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't give up on him, he'll come back, I just know it." Kagen smiled widely and closed her eyes, she leaned in to Naruto's face. "Kagen wha-" Naruto just saw Kagen's lush, pale pink, lips drawing nearer, so attractive. She kissed him, on the mouth, but it was just a kiss, nothing more. Kagen let go of Naruto and picked up her cigarette, she took one last breath in of the drug and stood up, grinding the cigarette to the floor. "Thanks Naruto, I needed that." And then, as if nothing had happened before, Kagen walked away with a spring in her stride, humming a _'tweet tweet'_ tune, her arms swishing at her sides. Kagen swivelled around, pointing both index fingers at Naruto. "Oh yeah, Shin-kun left some kind of code behind in his last note, does _10/12-1000-1600-OSA-CU_ ring a bell or anything?" Naruto shook his head.

Kagen turned around and walked away, she sighed quietly but cheered on the inside when she looked at her Shin-kun's ring. She looked straight into the pretty jade_. It was as if Shin-kun had appeared next to her and winked at her, his apple green eyes never leaving her turquoise green ones. Shin placed his right hand on her shoulder and kissed her, she smiled against his lips and he disappeared_. She giggled and touched her lips. She clicked on her wheels and skated to the building, professionally jumping up the staircase. She burst into the Poker room, she was bursting with energy, and everyone who bothered to look at her, she skated up to Kiba and poked him. "Oi! Triangle face! Let's race! No rules! Except that we're not allowed to kill each other and damage our rides! What'cha say?" Kiba jumped up, grinning. "Kay then! I won't lose to you!" Chouji got up and walked over to them, Shikamaru in tow. "I'll race you as well, but on what vehicle? Skates, bike or car?" Kagen grinned from ear to ear. "Don't care! I just wanna race!" With that, Kagen burst out of the room in a fit of giggles, Naruto appeared. Kiba turned to him with a toothy grin. "She high?"

Naruto smiled. "A bit. But she's like that 'cos I gave her nii-chan's ring." Kiba looked at him, just like all the others. "Y-you found his ring?" "You gave it to her?" "Jay! We got our old Kagen-chan back!" A few teens shouted at him. Kiba grinned, he patted Naruto's back. "She told me that she's found it hard to race now that she hasn't got any inspiration, it's good that you gave his ring to her. She deserves it." Naruto looked at Chouji, he pointed at him. "Who's the muscle guy?" Chouji grinned. "My name's Akimichi Chouji, I'm Shikamaru's best friend." Kagen's voice rang up the stairs. "Oi! Ya lazy bastards! I don't wanna wait!" Kiba laughed and thundered down the stairs, two steps at a time. "Hold yer horses Kagen!" Chouji smiled and ran after Kiba, Naruto muttered a 'oh, why not for the heck of it all.'

Twelve teenagers -Including Sasuke, Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru- (Wow, all with an 'S') represented their crowd. "Chouji! Take my keys! Don't scratch the paint 'kay? It's really troublesome to repaint…" Shikamaru threw his keys at Chouji, who grabbed them deftly and looked at his car. It was a dark green Porsche. Kagen grinned and got into her light custard yellow Mustang. She sat down on her black leather seat and gripped the steering wheel, turning on the ignition, revving her engine. Kiba got into his flaming red Jaguar, he revved the engine as well. Somebody drew a start line and someone had drawn a **FINISH x2**. Meaning that they did a hole circuit of the school buildings three times. Chouji went and drove next to Kagen and Kiba, who all pulled their windows down. Naruto's midnight blue convertible Lexis car joined them. Sakura went and stood in front of them, in-between Kagen and Kiba. She lifted her right hand up high, she held a racing flag. All the drivers revved their engines.

Sakura brought the flag down.

They all sped off, tires squealing, Kagen took the lead very quickly. They all made a left turn, Chouji cut the corner and was now in first place, Naruto battling Kiba for third. They went on for fifty meters before they had another left turn, this one was wide. Naruto surprised everyone when he overtook Kiba and Chouji, who had been overtaken by Kagen. They raced side by side. "Do ya think ya can win K-chan?" _(said like 'Kay-chan')_ Naruto yelled at her from the right side of the road. "You betcha fox kid!" Kagen yelled back, grinning like mad and a sparkle in her eyes that Naruto hadn't seen in a long time. Kagen accelerated and rounded the left corner quickly, Naruto hot on her heels, she cut around the roundabout, blocking Naruto's way through. Naruto dropped back, Kagen finished the roundabout and made a wide left again. _(So if there wasn't a roundabout, it would have been a straight road, but there's a roundabout right next to it)_ Chouji overtook Naruto, and Kiba tried overtaking him, they battled for third place again.

Chouji was gaining on Kagen, she knew it. Chouji nearly scraped her car, but he swerved to the right to quickly avoid it. There was a wide left corner up ahead, Chouji was just about to cut the corner again when Kagen suddenly accelerated quickly, leaving him at a fair distance. Kagen zoomed past the straight road, she could see the little crowd with a sign saying **'1 MORE LAP'**. Kiba overtook Chouji while he was focused on Kagen. Kagen went over the line, she smiled, one more lap to go. As she rounded a sharp left corner, Kiba sped past her. "What?" Kagen yelled, she heard Kiba laughing. He was third! And now he was suddenly first? She wasn't even thinking when she rounded the second sharp bend, Kiba was still in her sights. He was only fifty metres in front of her though, so she was glad for that. She sped up and nearly slammed into the back of Kiba's car. He swore loudly at her. "Bitch! Kagen!" Kagen laughed loudly, they were now neck to neck, with Kiba on the left, Kagen on the right, and Chouji hot on their wheels, Naruto not so far away from him.

Kiba rounded the roundabout; Kagen sped up with speed they didn't know she had and cut the corner neatly, intercepting Kiba and stealing first place again. Chouji overtook Kiba again while he was focused on Kagen's car. They all finished the roundabout and were now giving it their all, it was only 500 meters till the finish line. Naruto swerved in and out between Kiba and Chouji, riding next to Kagen, he shouted at her. "It's good to see you like this again! Is nii-chan with you now?" Kagen smiled and yelled back at him. "Hell yeah! My darlin's with me!" Kagen briefly looked at the empty seat on her left. Shin appeared, he was smiling at her and urging her on, telling her that he was proud of her. Kagen smiled and sped off, leaving Naruto to -willingly- be overtaken by Chouji and Kiba.

In the end, Kagen -of course, she's an elite racer- won, with Chouji coming second, Kiba third and Naruto last. Naruto wasn't made for driving, he was made for stealth and stealing. "Wow, Chouji, you're a really good driver. Do you race a lot or something?" Chouji grinned at her and gave Shikamaru his car keys back. "I am. I'm a professional motorbike driver, 'took me a year to become professional, but I'm also quite good at boxing." Kagen slapped his back. "I'd love to race you again someday. But right now _WE NEED TO GET TO THE CLUB_!" Kagen yelled the last part at the little crowd, who yelped and most of them scrambled inside the building.

It was 9 'o' clock and the people that were going clubbing were outside at the car park, standing by their cars or friends' cars. They had all taken a much appreciated cold shower because of the hot weather. Naruto had to put on face concealer to hide his trademark tattoos that would give away his identity, and had put on black contact lenses. He was wearing black baggy cargo trousers and white trainers, along with an orange tank top, just to shake up his appearance for a more wild effect.

Sasuke had his hair spiked and made it go slightly more to the side, he wore grey trousers, a black t-shirt with a white stripe going over the chest area, and black trainers.

Sakura was wearing a very daring bloody red tube top that showed off her navel, black skinny jeans and red sandal-heels, she had her hair down and wore lip gloss.

Shikamaru was in a plain white shirt with the top three buttons undone, his ponytail even messier than it was before he had changed. He wore dark brown trousers and black shoes. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Loulou, the girl who was nicknamed Cheeky Monkey, had dyed all her hair plum purple and had spiked the ends a bit, she wore purple eye shadow. She wore a mauve halter top and wore black shorts that reached her mid-thigh, a lot like the ones Sakura wore, she added a silver belt across it. She had put on a set of purple fingerless gloves and wore black ballet flats.

Lavi, a boy who was the gang's engineer, had midnight blue hair that spiked like Naruto's, but he also had his hair in a ponytail at the back of his neck. He wore a grey-silver tank top that showed off his biceps, black knee-length shorts and black and grey trainers.

Kagen had her jaw length flaming ginger hair loose again and was wearing Shin's ring again. She wore a pale yellow spaghetti strap top that showed off her navel. She wore midnight blue jeans that hugged her,-but not too much- and showed off her hipbones, wearing a black belt along with it. She wore small heeled silver sandals and had a set of silver bracelets on each wrist.

Hatsu was wearing a red t-shirt with black stripes along it horizontally. He also wore baggy blue jeans and white and black Doc Martins. His pink-ish-red hair was spiked with gel and his hair was pushed back, showing off his forehead.

Atsuko, a girl with green hip length hair, was wearing a forest green floaty dress which reached her mid-thighs, she wore tanned coloured leggings underneath that reached her knees. She wore black leather boots that reached just under her knees. Her hair was in a French plat. Her black eyes were highlighted with pale yellow.

Kiba was wearing a silver bandana over his hair, the ends of it spiking out behind it. He had to also put on face concealer to hide his facial tattoos. He wore no shirt, showing off a body that was incredibly well toned. He wore a light grey hoodie, black loose, baggy three quarter length trousers, and black combat boots, with the ends of his trousers tucked into the boots.

Chouji was still wearing what he had arrived in; a dark red leather racing jacket, a dark green tank top, dark blue baggy jeans, and black boots.

Tenten, she was a weapons specialist, had spontaneously decided to join. She wore her chocolate brown hair down, her wavy hair reaching her waist. She wore a red and gold Chinese style shirt and wore dark red three quarter length trousers. She wore a gold set of high heels to go with her outfit and she also wore golden bracelets and golden hoop earrings. Sure, she was known as a hard-core tomboy, but she could also have her girly moments.

"We all ready to go?" Sakura yelled at them all. "YEAH!" They yelled back at her, they all started getting into their cars, separate or with someone. Naruto drove alone, while Kagen drove with Hatsu and Kiba -which slightly irked her-, Shikamaru drove with Chouji. Lavi was driving with Lou-Lou and Atsuko, Sasuke driving with Sakura. Tenten drove alone.

Everyone was going to the CallHouse Club. It was not so far downtown from where they all lived, it only took an hour to get there, when they arrived at the CallHouse club it was ten 'o' clock. They had run into a bit of the Friday night traffic-hour. Naruto got out of his car and slammed the door closed, he locked his car and stretched, cracking his shoulder-blades and some of his neck vertebra. He rubbed his shoulders and kicked the air a few times, regaining some of the feeling in his legs that he had lost on the car-drive. The others were also getting out of their cars and stretching a bit, a few muttered curses about 'took us fucking long' and the traffic. "We all ready to go shake some ass and get the mother of hangovers?" Sasuke shouted to no one in particular. "Yeah!" Came the reply, they all wandered into the CallHouse Club. Naruto avoided the bouncer by sneaking through the back door, he knew that he was old enough to go in, but he didn't want the man to see him anyway, just in case he somehow made a connection.

He kicked the door open -he had learnt that a good kick did the trick- and walked in, closing the door behind himself and grinning wickedly. He went out of the **PERSONNEL ONLY** room and brushed the little plastic and colourful tassels out of the way of his face. He was greeted by ear-blasting rap music and the hot, sweaty and lively atmosphere. He saw Sasuke and Sakura dancing together, Shikamaru and Chouji sitting at the bar, hoping to catch a girl. He smirked when he saw a few girls going in their direction, he hear loud laughter that could only be Kagen's and Hatsu's, they were having a drinking round; who could finish two beers the fastest? He managed to identify the song, it was the song as _"I'm in the House"_ by _Steve Aoki and Zupa Blahq_. He went over to the bar and asked for a coke (Coca Cola), the beer would be for later. As he sat at his seat, drinking his canned coke, he spotted a girl with sandy hair that was in four spiky bunches, a few bangs going over her forehead, she had vivid teal eyes. He could have sworn that he knew her from somewhere, he shrugged it off, he'd probably seen her from around town or something. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her walking over to Shikamaru and boldly asking him if he wanted to dance. He turned his contact-lensed black eyes to somewhere else, he spotted a brunette girl walking over to him, smiling seductively at him, he flashed a smirk at her. He eyed her up and down, she looked quite good. Dark brown hair that reached her mid-back, black eyes, white spaghetti strap top, brown mini skirt, white high heels. She neared him, slightly breathless from her last dance. "Wanna dance handsome?" She said, her face close to his, he placed a hand on her waist and got off of his chair. "Sure thing beauty." With that, Naruto's empty coke can was left at the bar while they danced with each other.

"What's your name hon'?" She half-yelled into his ear, making herself heard above the loud music from above the dance-floor. Naruto leant down towards her own ear and yelled into it. "Jun!" He lied. Well, he kinda had to, he didn't want everyone to know his real name, and he knew that she would be gone by the end of next dance anyway, so it didn't matter to be honest. "And yours?" The girl smiled seductively and placed her hands on his chest while they danced along to the music, he had both hands around her waist now. "Ren-chan!" They smiled at each other and danced while feeling each other up, not that the other dancers gave a damn, they were either dancing, groping each other, making out, or secretly drug dealing... He gave a small gasp that went unheard, the girl's hand had gone up the back of his shirt, feeling his back-muscles, he retaliated by letting the fingers on his right hand briefly go up her top. She also let out a silent gasp and grinned at him, licking her lips. She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a sloppy kiss, the song ended and she waved goodbye to him.

Naruto knew that deep down, he longed for a girl that wouldn't disappear after the song ended. He wanted a girl that would walk over to the bar with him and talk with him about all types of stuff. He knew he wanted a long-term relationship, and not a couple of one night stands.

It was nice lovey-dovey for a while, but all too soon it was bye-bye, no return.

He sighed and sat back at his seat at the bar, he ordered a beer. The bartender gave him the alcohol, he paid for it and chugged the drink down.

Kagen loved drinking. She couldn't describe the nice feeling in her throat when the beer slid down. She just liked it that way. Of course she didn't drink a lot, but she enjoyed it when she had her liquor. And right now she was having a drinking contest with Hatsu, Lavi and Shikamaru's dance partner, Temari. She swung her head back lightly and finished the last drop of the bottle, she slammed the bottle down onto the table. "I win!" Temari yelled triumphantly, Shikamaru smiled at her, he was sitting it out. Kagen pouted. "Aauwe, you sure can hold your liquor." Temari smirked at her. "Who said I could?" Kagen's eyes widened, she got out a pill from her back pocket and gave it to her. "You may want to take this if you want to avoid _the_ mother of hangovers." Temari wisely took the pill and put it in her pocket. She turned to Shikamaru to ask him- "It really does work. A friend of ours managed to create a pill that would drown out the after effects of drinking too much, believe me when I say that she," He pointed at Kagen. "has taken that pill before and has been very thankful for it as well." Kagen blushed a light shade of pink. A man came behind her and peaked at her cleavage, he smiled and asked her to dance. "Wanna dance with me lovey?" He went into her personal space, being incredibly crude to her. "I could make you feel really good ya know." Kagen's turquoise eyes hardened, she lifted up her left hand and flashed her ring at him. "I'm every so sorry , but I'm engaged, now get lost bucko."

The man flushed and walked away, muttering something about 'fucking married bitches'. Kagen heard him -unfortunately for the man- she threw her drink at him, he fell to the floor, unconscious. A few people gasped loudly, but no one really saw what had happened, the place was crowded and was bustling with noise and moving bodies. Kagen smirked at Lavi's passive face -he was used to her characteristics- and started another drinking round.

Sasuke and Sakura were dancing with each other, the music was the famous _"Hands up"_ by the_ Black Eyed Peas_. Sasuke's hands kept going lower than her waist, and Sakura's foot would lightly stomp his own wherever he did it. Sasuke winced when her heel hit his big toe, she smirked and kissed him, he gladly kissed her back, they could have sworn that they had heard Naruto hooting at them from the bar.

A girl came up to Naruto and very **boldly** asked if he wanted to make out with her after a dance. Naruto sighed and looked her up and down. Her skin-tight black top was ruffled and her lovely black locks were looking wild, giving off a real party feel. Her light blue skinny jeans hugged her, he couldn't help but notice that her legs were her best feature. He absently nodded at her. Okay, so he was OK with a quick make out, but he really, **REALLY** wanted a long-term girlfriend. She smiled at him and kissed him, her wet tongue traced his slightly parted lips. She grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's go to a private room!" The girl ran off with Naruto in tow. She opened up the girl's toilets door and shoved a slightly flushed Naruto into a cubicle, she got in after him and locked the door. She looked at him seductively and slung her arms over his neck, kissing him deeply, he kissed her back, his arms around her waist. She parted from him and took off his orange tank top, he lifted his arms up to oblige with her needs. She put the shirt onto the closed toilet lid and kept kissing him, her hands tracing his chest. He moaned into her mouth when she traced her fingers over his abs, he was sensitive there.

She made him sit on the closed toilet seat, she sat on his lap and kissed his lips. He grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head, she let him take it off. She was wearing a black lingerie bra. She crushed her full chest against his flat one and licked and sucked lightly at the back of his right ear. (left for her) He pulled a bit at the back of her bra, his left hand groping her behind and the tight material there. "You have such a nice body blondie, I love it." She whispered into his ear, her black eyes locked with his black ones as well. He smirked at her and ground his hips upwards, she gasped slightly and flushed, both of their legs were spread and she was sat on him. He sat up straight and cupped her face, kissing her deeply. She moaned and submitted to him, he undid her bra strap, she absently took it off, her top half of her body now naked. Half an hour later Naruto emerged from the toilets, his face incredibly flushed. He went back to the bar and caught the last of the song. _"Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho, don't trust me…" _ He knew the song from somewhere, Atsuko had been singing the song nearly non-stop when it came out in Japan. _"Don't trust me"_ by _3OH3!_

"Another one night stand foxy?" Kiba snickered. Naruto groaned and flopped down next to him on the bar seat. He quickly ordered another beer and paid for it, he took a few gulps of it before putting it back down again. He sighed loudly. "Yeah, I really want a girlfriend." Kiba sighed and patted his back, sympathising with him. "When's dog boy going to find his dog girl?" Naruto half-sighed and half-laughed, he took another gulp of the alcohol. "And when's Master Foxy going to meet Miss Foxy?" Kiba spotted Tenten dancing with a boy her age with dark chocolate brown hair. He pointed at the two. "Oi Naruto, check out Tenny. She's found herself a man." Naruto looked over at the dance-floor. He smiled at the look in the tomboy's eyes. "Yeah, duya think he'll be more than a one nighter?" Kiba nodded. "Definatly, I'm sure of it, wanna bet on it?" Naruto shrugged and took out a hundred yen coin, Kiba laughed at him. "Are you honestly broke?" Naruto shrugged again. "Nope, I also think that he's gonna be more than a one nighter, so why bet on it if we both agree?" Kiba nodded and ordered another beer.

Naruto spotted a girl out of the corner of his eye, she was backing away into a corner, a man saying something to her. Naruto downed his beer and walked over to them, he now heard the man. "…on't you wanna dance with me? Or we could go out back if you want darling." Naruto walked behind the girl, he placed his hands on her shoulders, she yelped loudly. Naruto looked at the man seriously. "Aren't you the one that tried to molest some girl when she agreed to go out back with you, and stop trying to sell drugs to this girl, she doesn't like it. Leave." The man scowled at him, but he left anyway. Naruto let go of the girl, she turned around and nearly head-butted him. "Arrigato gosaimasu!" She said, bowing to him, Naruto laughed it off. "That's okay, you're new here right? You shouldn't go near that door so much, you never know who tries to pick you up there." They both walked over to the bar, Kiba eyed them but kept his mouth shut. He got off of his seat and went to dance. Naruto sat at his seat while the girl took Kiba's. The girl had long, raven coloured hair that looked almost pitch-black, lightly tanned skin and had very light grey eyes, they had a hint of dark blue in them that made her eyes look almost lavender. She wore a dark purple tank top and black jeans with white trainers.

He felt almost bad looking at her very full cleavage. And she had a damn fine hourglass shape, and her hips were lovely.

"So what's your name? Mine's Naruto." Naruto asked, he had a feeling that this girl would stay for more than a single dance. The girl blushed lightly. "Hinata. I live nearby, but this is my first time going here." Naruto nodded, he smiled at her, she smiled back at him. "I also live nearby. Um, uh,… do you want to dance with me? Y-you don't have to if you don't want to." Naruto mumbled slightly. Damnit! He hated getting shy, but he was actually a shy-guy, he couldn't help it! The song _"Dance Wiv Me" _from _Calvin Harris Ft. Dizziee Rascal _came on, Hinata smiled and gently gestured towards the dance-floor. "Dance with me Naruto." Hinata said, he smiled at her and they both walked off to the dance-floor. The real part of the song came on and they and everybody else started dancing. The shook their hips and swayed their bodies, they raised their arms and swayed them around, Hinata shook her long hair from side to side, she giggled while he laughed, when the _'Ooh'_ parts came they both leaned in to each other and mouthed the words, he gently placed his hands on each side of her waist, she blushed lightly but let him, she put her hands on his shoulders. The lights went around the room, flashing, sparkling, and even the laser beams went on and off, cheers and laughter ran through the two-story disco club and they danced on.

They kept on dancing, even when the song changed into _"Bonkers" _by _Dizzie Rascal_, the Dj yelled that it was a special request. The dancers cheered and some swung their drinks around. As the song started to reach it's max, Hinata started moving her top body around and waving her arms around comically, Naruto laughed, it seemed like everyone was doing it. Then, the song reached it's climax and everybody in the CallHouse Club yelled "_Bonkers_!" Hinata moved her body around in well-executed hip-hop moves.

_I wake up every day it's a daydream  
Everythin' in my life ain't what it seems  
I wake up just to go back to sleep  
I act real shallow but I'm in too deep_

_And all I care about is sex and violence  
A heavy bass line is my kind of silence  
Everybody says that I gotta get a grip  
But I let sanity give me the slip_

_Some people think I'm bonkers  
But I just think I'm free  
Man, I'm just livin' my life  
There's nothin' crazy about me_

_Some people pay for thrills  
But I get mine for free  
Man, I'm just livin' my life  
There's nothin' crazy about me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_**BONKERS!**_

_I wake up everyday it's a daydream  
Everythin' in my life ain't what it seems  
I wake up just to go back to sleep  
I act real shallow but I'm in too deep_

_And all I care about is sex and violence  
A heavy bass line is my kind of silence  
Everybody says that I got to get a grip  
But I let sanity give me the slip_

_**Bonkers**_

_Some people think I'm bonkers  
But I just think I'm free  
Man, I'm just livin' my life  
There's nothin' crazy about me_

_Some people pay for thrills  
But I get mine for free  
Man, I'm just livin' my life  
There's nothin' crazy about me_

_Mmm, yeah, I'm back in the floor now_

_I wake up everyday it's a daydream  
Everythin' in my life ain't what it seems  
I wake up just to go back to sleep  
I act real shallow but I'm in too deep_

_And all I care about is sex and violence  
A heavy bass line is my kind of silence  
Everybody says that I got to get a grip  
But I let sanity give me the slip_

**Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon **

_Some people think I'm bonkers  
But I just think I'm free  
Man, I'm just livin' my life  
There's nothin' crazy about meeeeee_

_Some people pay for thrills  
But I get mine for free  
Man, I'm just livin' my life  
There's nothin' crazy about meeeeee_

_**Bonkers**_

_I wake up everyday it's a daydream  
Everythin' in my life ain't what it seems  
I wake up just to go back to sleep  
I act real shallow but I'm in too deep_

_And all I care about is sex and violence  
A heavy bass line is my kind of silence  
Everybody says that I got to get a grip  
But I let sanity give me the slip_

_**Bonkers**_

_Some people think I'm bonkers  
But I just think I'm free  
Man, I'm just livin' my life  
There's nothin' crazy about me_

_Some people pay for thrills  
But I get mine for free  
Man, I'm just livin' my life  
There's nothin' crazy about me!_

The song gradually ended, they both went back to the bar and ordered some water to cool down. When they deemed that they had cooled down enough, they went back and danced again, then went back to chat at the bar.

"Oh!" Hinata's mobile phone beeped, she took it out and saw that it was already time to leave, it was nearly 1 'o' clock. She sadly looked at Naruto. "I have to go now, my flatmates are also leaving now, but it was really nice meeting you Naruto. Can I perhaps have your phone number?" Naruto looked slightly downtrodden but still exchanged phones with her, they both punched their phone numbers into their phones. They each gave their phone back. Hinata saw her flatmate Temari saying goodbye to a boy with a ponytail. She gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and they both said goodbye. Temari and Hinata waited with another boy at the exit, they were waiting for Neji, Hinata's cousin and Lee's -the boy standing next to Temari- friend. Neji was dancing with a girl. So they waited for the song to end.

Naruto felt too hot for comfort and this went out the back door to get some fresh air, he saw a girl with platinum blonde hair in a ponytail waiting outside the doors, he saw the back of Hinata before he walked on. Neji finished dancing with the girl and went over to the three others waiting for him. "Come on, Ino's waiting outside."

Naruto walked across the pavement slowly, trying to cool down his overheated body, he fanned his left hand in front of his face, blowing the cool night's air against his flushed face. "At this rate my tattoos are gonna show." He quietly mumbled to himself. He could hear -slightly- footsteps from not so far behind himself, most likely people leaving the club or cooling off just like him. He absently walked past an alleyway.

Bad move.

Someone reached out at lighting speeds and grabbed hold of his shoulders, dragging him into the alleyway. Naruto yelled out in surprise and shock. He felt a damp, horrible smelling cloth being clamped over his nose and mouth. Naruto struggled and squirmed, he screamed. But the man -he could feel that it was a man- held onto his, slowly dragging him to the ground. Naruto's black eyes drooped, the last thing he saw were several pairs of feet appearing around the corner, the last thing he felt was the cloth being removed and a clean one being shoved into his mouth, with another cloth going around his head and mouth, gagging him. The second last thing he felt was a zip rope tightening over his wrists, binding them together.

His drugged mind just managed to register that he was being kidnapped by a Baiter before he passed out.

"Waaah!" Hinata's head snapped towards the sound, it was from where the blonde haired, black eyed, teenage boy known as Naruto had disappeared. Temari and Neji were also eyeing the place suspiciously, wondering if one of his friends had pranked him, if he had just fallen over, or if he really was in trouble. She heard a scream this time, she ran towards the place where her last dance partner had disappeared, her friends and cousin right behind her. And there, was a man in a balaclava holding a gagged and bound Naruto. His eyes drooped and closed, she spotted a big cloth and black bottle next to the man in the balaclava.

_Knock out drugs._

The man hastily threw the blond teenager into the back of his car, he hurried to get into his car. It registered in Hinata's mind that this man was going to escape with kidnapping. Hinata ran over to the man and tried punching him, he ducked and punched her in the stomach, she gasped and stepped back, clutching her stomach. Neji, Temari and Lee soon were fighting with the man. A left kick here, a well-placed punch to the sternum, an arm block. Hinata and Ino tried opening the door to the car, but he had locked it. Ino shook her head about, searching for something to use to break the window glass. "There!" She ran over and grabbed the red brick, she threw it at the window, it smashed loudly. Hinata grabbed the door handle on the inside and unlocked it, she ripped the door open. She grabbed the blond's feet. "Ino! Help me!" Ino went inside the hulking red 4x4 and gently took hold of the teen's shoulders. Together they got the near-kidnapped teenager out of the car.

Lee distracted the man from punching Temari by making a ridiculously loud Kung-Fu noise. "Oraaaagooh!" The man whizzed around, ready to block a punch that wasn't thrown. Neji grabbed a brick and hit him on the back of the head with it, right in the middle. The man was pretty much unconscious after that. Temari kicked the man in the crotch just to make sure, when he groaned loudly but didn't move, she ran over to Hinata and Ino. Hinata was holding the teen's feet while Ino held his hands. "He okay?" Lee asked, Hinata and Ino gently placed him down on the floor, Neji felt his pulse. "He's okay, he'll probably wake up tomorrow afternoon." Lee got out a pocketknife and cut the gag and zip rope, freeing the blond from his bounding. A small trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. He coughed several times and groaned loudly. Hinata started fussing over him. "He- he was about to be kidnapped! W-why?" Neji looked at Naruto with a grim expression. "Either that was planned out carefully by kidnappers or he's gotten himself into a lot of trouble." Lee nodded. "Isn't it said that yakuza's bleach their hair? Perhaps that was a rival yakuza or something." Ino snorted.

"I don't think so, his hair is about as light as mine, and it's too light to be bleached. That's means that that's his natural hair-colour." Ino looked at them all, she was actually part English, all her family was blonde. Hinata shook her head. "But he spoke perfect Japanese; he even spoke a bit of slang, so he couldn't possibly be a foreigner." Temari nodded as well, the group circled around the unconscious Uzumaki. "Yeah, he would have an accent. Check his ID." Lee ruffled through his pockets, he got out his wallet and flipped it open. "Uzumaki Naruto, age; 17, nearly 18, Nationality; half Japanese." Lee read out loud for everyone to hear. "I think that solves the matter. But what should we do with him? We can hardly leave him here." Neji concluded. Temari looked around. "We don't even know who his friends are." She sounded at loss for what to do. "We'll take him to our apartment, when he wakes up we can tell him what happened." Hinata said, the tone in her voice indicating that it was the final decision. Neji snorted. "Fine, but we're coming over tomorrow morning. We'll take this guy," Neji jerked his thumb at the man in the balaclava. "To our place and tie him up, we'll bring him over as well. Perhaps this Uzumaki will know who he is."

Naruto woke up with a big headache.

He sat up and cursed quietly. He realised that he was laying on a sofa in a living room. He got off of the sofa without a sound, he heard noise coming from the kitchen area. His eyes swept the room, his eyes settled on a tennis racket, he grabbed it, using it as a makeshift bat. He hid behind the corner of the doorframe, waiting for someone to come out. A figure came out, he swung the tennis racket and realised with a jolt that it was Hinata, the girl that he had danced and talked with last night. He managed to steer the racket away from her nose bridge and make it hit the doorframe, she screamed loudly. Other people ran out of the kitchen, the boy that had danced with Tenten last night tackled him to the ground, he fought against Neji, but Lee came and added his weight to the dog pile. "Gah! No! Lemme go bastard! Lemme- OOOMPH!" The air was knocked out of his lungs when Neji jabbed him between his ribs. Lee and Neji got off of him, he scrambled away from them. "Where the fuck am I?" He yelled at the two boys. Temari realised that the Uzumaki didn't know that they had rescued him. "Calm down! Everyone calm down!" Hinata stood next to her. "We saved you last night from that kidnapper." Ino said.

Naruto calmed down a lot after that. "Oh. Uh, um… Thanks, I, um, thought that I WAS kidnapped you see, so, err, yeah." Said a very embarrassed Uzumaki, he scratched his cheek. He realised that his face was wet. His eyes widened. If his face was wet, then the concealer must have gone off, and that meant that his whiskers were most likely 100% visible. "What did that guy want with you? We've tried to get him to talk, but he's been silent the hole time." Naruto paled. "You,… You didn't bring him with you right?" He squeaked at him. "Um, we did." Naruto paled even more. He had found out that Baiters travelled in groups of two to five, so if one was caught, the other could track them by the hidden tracking devise on their person. "They travel in two's or more, they have tracking devices on their person." Hinata blanched. "Um, we tried to phone your friends, but your phone was on lock, and you are the only one who knows the code." She went to the kitchen and came back with his silver mobile phone. He gratefully sat on the sofa and dialled Kagen's number. "Hey Kagen!" Uzumaki held the phone at arms distance as he could clearly hear her shouting at him. "Where the fuck are you you asshole? I've already lost Shin-kun, I don't need you going MIA on me!" Naruto winced and gingerly brought his ear back to the phone. "Listen Kagen, I'm only going to say it once." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "A Baiter got me last night, but some kids saved me, but they brought the guy with them!" He asked Temari what their address was, ignoring the very audible: "_WHAT THE FUCK_?" After a minute, he flipped his phone closed. "A few of my friends are on their way. Knowing them, they shouldn't be so long."

Neji and Lee started asking him pointless questions like; 'is that your real hair colour?', 'are you really Japanese?'. Hinata and Temari saved him by bringing in some food for the group. After a few minutes the doorbell rang, Ino went to answer it. Naruto's phone rung, he answered it. "Naruto! There's a Baiter at the door! Whatever you do, DON'T LET HIM IN!" Naruto's phone slipped out of his hands, it fell onto the carpet. "Hey Naruto! Your friends are here!" Naruto paled and looked at the man next to a smiling Ino in horror; he was getting something out of his inner jacket...

Naruto sprang up and jumped the man, they fell to the floor with a crash, the Baiter's gun whizzing through the air and landing with a clatter on the floor next to him. Ino screamed while Neji and Lee yelled in shock. Naruto managed to punch the man twice before he grabbed the gun and shot it at the Uzumaki. The shot rang through the air, Naruto froze as he felt warm blood trickle down his left cheek. The man aimed his gun at his forehead next, smirking at him. "WHAT THE FUCK'S HAPPENING?" Hinata screamed. Naruto growled at the man. "He's one of the men that attacked me last night." He scowled and stiffened as the man clicked back the safety. "Very good boy, it took us a while to catch you." The flat owners gasped, a murder was going to happen in their living quarters! "Get off of me boy, I want everyone to stand in a straight line against the wall." Naruto growled at him and steadily rose from the man, the gun following him. Naruto unexpectedly kicked the man in the balls, he shot at Naruto but missed, he dropped the gun and grabbed his painful anatomy.

Temari ran to get the pistol while Naruto stomped on the Baiter's hands and crotch. He yelled in pain, Naruto crouched down and punched him in the jaw. Temari aimed the gun at the Baiter's head, a serious look in her vivid teal eyes. "Don't move or you'll get it." The door burst open and in ran Kagen, Lavi and Sasuke. "Holy shit! Naruto are you okay?" Lavi yelped when he was met with four angry gazes and one murderous one. "Can somebody tell me WHY that man was after you?" Hinata yelled. Kagen's turquoise eyes travelled to her lavender-ish- ones. "There are bad people everywhere, and they target anyone." The Baiter got a glimpse of Kagen, he pointed at her, his voice hoarse and weird, his injured jaw making his words slightly deformed. "You...!" Naruto grabbed the gun from Temari's hands and pistol whipped him, he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Neji scowled at the four teenagers. "Spill it. Why were those men after you? I'm losing patience." Sasuke thought up of a good enough excuse. "Auum, well, you see..." Sasuke kicked the carpeted floor a bit, fiddling. "We come from a not so nice place, and one time we saw those guys committing a crime, so they chased us. Uh, yea…" Naruto and Lavi briefly looked at Sasuke, Kagen kept face and played along. "They've threatened us before about it all, but they still try to harm us if they see us. We've always escaped from them, but Naruto…" Kagen looked at Naruto, he looked at the floor.

An awkward silence spread through the room…

Neji sighed and put his palm over his forehead. "Just go. Get out now, we won't tell anyone, but for Christ's sake, take those two with you." Kagen nodded, Lee showed her where the other Baiter was kept. The foursome ran for their lives along with the two Baiters. They all got into Kagen's car, shoving the Baiters into the boot along the way. They went to a quiet clearing and Lavi got out his gun. He clicked back the safety, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Here goes nothing." BANG BANG! Lavi turned on his heel and sprinted to the car, he could hear startled people coming his way. Kagen raced away.

It was rather awkward at the flat, Hinata pondered about Uzumaki Naruto, Lee just accepted them as weird and turned on the TV, Temari sighed and sat next to him, Ino went off to go onto Facebook, and Neji's expression was unreadable. Half an hour the news came on, Lee turned the volume up higher. "Hey guys, check this out!" The news reporter, Hibaku Miako, turned to the news board. "_Last month a gang managed to break into Tokai,_ _bank of Nagoya and steal 1. 500.000 Yen. We ask you to report ANY of the following people to the Police if you have seen them anywhere!" _The picture on the bottom left zoomed in and filled the screen, pictures of gang members in disguise appeared on the screen with their possible names. "**S-CHAN**" It was the picture of a young woman with mint green hair that was in thick princess curls that reached her shoulder blades, she had a mix of emerald and jade coloured eyes, her skin was a milky-cream. "**HASSAN**" It was a man with a black moustache and a midnight blue wig that was styled flat and reached his mid-neck. He wore a set of thick, black rimmed, glasses that blurred his eyes ever so slightly, he had jade eyes. Another picture came on. "**HIKA**" It was a young man that had a balaclava on. He had dark brown eyes and his chestnut brown hair peaked out from the bottom of his balaclava. His balaclava was dark brown. A rather ridiculous name came on the screen, accompanied by the picture. "**UCCHI**" It was of a man with flat, grey hair and yellow eyes, he wore a black handkerchief covering his lower nose bridge and mouth. A picture of a woman came on now. "**K-CHAN/ KAA-CHAN**" She had tanned skin and had long, black hair that was in a single plat/braid. She had blue-turquoise eyes that were outlined with black mascara. There were also a few more people in balaclavas, but you only saw their eyes and their nicknames. "**CHEEKY MONKEY**", "**TUTU**", "**GUREENO**", "**HAKA**", "**DOG BOY**" and "**FUKA**". The screen came back to the cute Hibaku Miako, she had a serious look on her face. _"We have deliberately kept this one as last, to stress our point that he is incredibly dangerous. He has managed to outrun the police several times flawlessly, and he always manages to trick them into going the wrong direction."  
_  
Lee leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees. Temari was sat to his right, she was sat back but had her eyes glued to the screen. Hinata was sat next to her on the right arm of the sofa, Neji was standing behind the sofa, his hands on the edge of it. And Ino was sat at the left end of the sofa with her legs swung over the arm, a laptop on her lap with her fingers tracing the keyboard.

Hibaku Miako gestured to a picture in the bottom left, it zoomed in.

Sunshine blond hair spiked in every direction possible and luminous red slitted eyes stared at the people looking at the screen. The young male grinned at the screen, sharp teeth showing. This picture was the only full portrait one. He wore a grey hoodie with light grey, fake fur lining around the rim of the hood. He had a white cloth around his right forearm with an orange swirling circle on it. His jacket was open, showing off his chiselled and muscular chest, a black spiralling tattoo around his navel. He wore light grey-ish-blue, baggy cargo trousers with a black gun holster around his right thigh. He wore black trainers and dark grey leather gloves. Around his neck was a blue and grey bandana/handkerchief. He had three whisker tattoos on each cheek. Under his photo were thick, bold letters saying: **FOX KID**. Miako gestured something to someone, she then talked. _"We have also managed to get a recording of the bank's CCTV camera, please watch."  
_  
The camera was obviously tucked away into a corner in the left side of the bank, it had a 150% percent view of what was going on. The screen was black and white. _An old man walked into the bank, he was obviously drunk and a beggar, just as a staff member was about to escort him to the exit, the man pulled out a gun and shot him in the forearm. People screamed silently, an arrow appeared on the screen pointing at the man, __**FOX KID**__. Fox kid gestured wildly to someone, the glass doors broke and in stormed more armed people. Arrows appeared and told the watchers their names. __**UCCHI, S-CHAN **__and __**MONKEY**__. They fired their ammo into the ceiling, a intimidation tactic, people were silently screaming and laying in the floor. Fox kid threw the liquor bottle and blanket away, revealing his outfit underneath. White letters appeared at the bottom of the screen, telling the watchers what they were saying. _"Oi mother**kers! Give us the cash! **(FOX KID**)"_ More gang members appeared, arrows pointing them out and their names. K-chan hit an incoming security guard with a metal pipe, he hit the floor and stayed still. Hika fired a round from his small pocket gun and talked mutely. _"Don't pull any stuff on us, or he'll get it! **(Hika)**"_ A clearly terrified and trembling woman came up to them with her hands next to her head, hands in the air. _"P-P-Please f-follow me, I will sh-show you to the vault. **(bank secretary)**"_ Four people followed her; __**Fuka, Dog Boy, K-chan**__ and __**Monkey **__went with her. Hika and a two others were keeping the maintenance of the security, scanning the roads for police and listening for police-sirens. A few minutes later the four gang members came back with the scared woman. Monkey patted her shoulder. _"Thanks a lot lady, you're nice! **(Monkey)**_" The gang fled, but before they completely disappeared, Fox Kid shot a round in the ceiling, keeping the people on the floor in fear. "SEE YA ROUND F**KERS! WE THE NINJA OF THE EAST!"  
_  
Hinata stared at the screen with wide eyes, total silence reigned in the living room. "So…" Temari said in a hoarse voice, Hinata craned her stiff neck towards the frozen dirty blond haired woman. She felt robotic and shocked down to the core. "Last night…" Temari was having difficulties getting the words out. "We saved and partly befriended a criminal?" Neji said in a monotone voice. "Yeah. We're in trouble." Hinata managed to finally get out.

They were in deep shit.

Oh boy.

**End chapter 1! This story is 15.828 words long and I'm fucking damn proud of it too! I made this all on my IPod Touch with the Documents App. Please, please, PLEASE review and leave a comment! I feel really happy and exited now that I've fully edited this all, I'm already doing some small works on Chapter 2, so I may take a little while before Chapter 2 is up, but bear with me, I'm going into a serious school year and I already have 6 major exams coming up in October and November!**

Love, Gazza .

**PS: If anyone is interested in Beta'ing me, I would be fine with it, this chapter was beta'd by my friends on Palringo.**


	2. Red and Blue Lights

**Abnormal Wonders**

**LAST TIME ON A.W:  
**_Hinata stared at the screen with wide eyes, total silence reigned in the living room. "So…" Temari said in a hoarse voice, Hinata craned her stiff neck towards the frozen dirty blond haired woman. She felt robotic and shocked down to the core. "Last night…" Temari was having difficulties getting the words out. "We saved and partly befriended a criminal?" Neji said in a monotone voice. "Yeah. We're in trouble." Hinata managed to finally get out.  
They were in deep shit.  
Oh boy._

**Summary:  
In a world where there's the normal, and the abnormal, there's no need for an explanation. Secret gangs, smuggling, kidnapping and violence, how can an abnormal group of teenagers survive? Rated M for foul language.**

Naruto U. & Hinata H.  
Action/ Drama  
Strong language and crude stuff

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Heya guys! Can I be truthful with you? Well, frankly, I'm disappointed. Yes. DISAPPOINTED. How come? Well, the only review I've had so far on this is from PURPLEDRAGON with his/her lovely review: U DA BEST WRITER. I just love that one. Anyways, why I'm disappointed is that I know that many of you have added this to your **_**Favourite stories**_** and **_**Story Alert**_**, but you don't even bother with a review! Honestly! How can I improve my shite if I don't even know if it's decent or not? Well, thanks to purpledragon, but that's it ya know?**

**So please, after this chapter, can ya be a bit more thoughtful and gimme a review? Thanks, and on with the show! Oh yeah, and on the 16th of November it's my 15th Birthday! So give me lots of hugs, booze and cookies! ; ) **

**Chapter 2 : Red and Blue lights.**

Tenten was a strange child. She had a weird case of autistic traits. She would wander when it came to things like art and creativity, but she would exile in subjects with facts. She could remember the most random things, she also had something called 'Calendar Memory', it was where someone told you their date of birth, and without a second thought, she could tell them what day they where born on and what day of the week their birthday for the present year was. People had always made fun of her. But anyway, Tenten was a strange child. For she had a strange way of thinking. She could think in patterns and get through crowds with ease, if she was about to clip somebody, she would pivot slightly on the back of her heel and easily avoid contact. She always spotted the tiny details on everything. But most of all;

She saw underneath _the underneath._

Tenten loved seeing underneath the underneath. She loved getting the second meaning of things that no normal person would be able to see. She loved the fact that she was the only one who thought that way. No one could ever copy her way and her thoughts. She often spread her legs out a bit and wrapped an arm around a tram pole when she was on a train, just to keep her balance. While everyone would lurch forward and backwards, she would bask in the fact the she was the only one who ever thought of doing that. She often wondered for hours on end why people did these tiny everyday things and facts. Like; why do people always say; _"It's nice to meet you."_ to a total stranger? Why did cat's not like water? Why do people always have to bow and say thank you or sorry for the tiniest thing? Why did some people get treated nicely and some badly? Weren't all people equal? Sometimes Tenten would see something and burst out laughing for no reason, but when she explained it to her friends, they would either find it weird and funny, or find it hilarious. Like the one time when she saw Akamaru -Kiba's huge, white, pet, male dog- licking himself, she had burst out laughing. A little voice in her head had whispered that the dog was giving itself a blowjob. They had laughed till they cried.

Of course, Kiba felt slightly insulted, but then again, he had nicknamed her the _Flying Panda_ when she had done a dangerous stunt. Jumping off of a second story windowsill wasn't always the best way to go. She liked to think of herself as careless but intelligent. She loved calculating things with her eyes, it was a weird quirk that she had. Like she knew that the girl's dorm building was two hundred meters long and a hundred meters wide and a hundred-fifty meters tall.

Tenten was half Chinese and half Japanese, her mom was a petite woman with brown hair -not light brown but also not dark brown- that reached her waist and curled at the ends. She was beautiful. She had light chocolate brown eyes and lovely tanned skin. Her Japanese dad was stout and stocky, he had short black hair and black eyes, he wore a set of smart glasses and had lightly tanned skin. They made a perfect couple and role model parents. And then she was born into the world. She had dark brown, wavy hair that reached a bit above mid-back, but most of the time she had them in twin buns. She had dark chocolate brown eyes -her mother's light brown and her father's black mixed together- and had a nice tan colour. She had little dimples in her cheeks whenever she smiled, and she smiled a lot. If there was one thing that she had learned, then it was the fact that you could never really get rid of your family, not matter what really. In cartoons, kids would live on their own and nothing was said about their family life, or if they actually had any family. And if you didn't have any parents, you still had your cousins, uncles, aunts, siblings and grandparents.

No could never escape social life, even if you lived in a bear cave for your hole life.

Tenten also stressed the fact that she had once heard a famous dictation before, she often repeated it in her head. _"If one wants to truly know pain, one would picture themselves in the position of another." _She took it to heart. Of course she knew that Baiters were out there to get you and constantly breathed down your neck, but perhaps they also had a life? What if one day a Baiter never came back from a stroll in the park to greet his wife and children? What if a Baiter, just like them, was trying to earn a living and could only do it this way? She always felt bad to kill a Baiter, because her conscience reminded her that this person may just be an ordinary person bringing up a family. She would cringe at the thought of a child coming home to find that momma and poppa were gone and had died while doing their 'job'. If she could, she would ask a Baiter if they had someone precious to them. If they didn't, she would kill them with no regrets, if they did, she would knock them unconscious and leave them in an open mouthed alleyway. That's why she always said '_Goodbye_' or a quick _'Luv y'all'_, because you never knew when someone was just going to drop dead or die in an accident.

Her parents died in a car crash when she was seven. She could still remember their smiles as they innocently got into the car and rolled down the windows to blow a kiss at her and wave a hand at her standing in the doorframe. She had waved back and yelled "I love you! See you soon! Bye mummy! Bye daddy!" In a way, she thought that God had given her a chance to say goodbye properly, she never carried a burden with her that she had not said goodbye, because she had said so, waving back at them, a big toothy smile on her face and her left hand clutching the little rabbit teddy bear that she had gotten for her fourth birthday. She didn't really believe in God, or Kami-sama as they said in Japan, but she did believe that when something good happened -and she meant truly good- she believed that someone was showing their gratitude. She also believed that sometimes God made it rain to hide your tears. She knew it was weird, but she could also see some logic in it. Tenten nearly always wore her hair in the Chinese style twin buns. And she had a very valid reason as to why when people asked her why she always had her hair in buns.

Her mum did it for her just before she left with her dad and died in the car crash_._

"Hey mommy, mommy! Can you please do my hair in those pretty buns? I saw you once had them for daddy's birthday party! They looked so pretty! Can you please, please, PLEASE do them in my hair?" A seven year old Tenten bounced up and down on her mother's dressing table chair, waving her arms around as she watched her mum get dressed. Her mum smiled and held her shoulders, she swivelled her around and made her face the mirror. "Okay darling, just for you." Tenten's mum grabbed a brush and gently sifted it through her dark brown hair, Tenten giggled but kept still. Her mum started parting her hair in two and held the left side of her hair. Tenten 'ooh'ed. Her mum smiled and twisted her hair at the top side and made it into a bun, she flattened it a bit to make it look bigger and rounder and put a hairband around it, she then secured it with a few thin slide-in clips. She did the same with the other half. "You look very cute Tenny, go show daddy." Tenten squealed and got off the chair and hugged her mum, she then ran out of the room to go show her dad. 

Tenten snapped out of her little flashback by the sound of a slightly worried Lavi snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Oi Tenten, Tenten-san! Panda-chan! Please snap out of it!" Tenten didn't like it when people were up in her face or when they touched her, so she threw a punch at him. She realised that she had nearly punched Lavi in the nose. "Sorry, I spaced out a bit." Lavi sighed, relieved that she was okay. He smiled at her. "Have you eaten already?" Tenten nodded her head. She needed someone to remind her or otherwise she would forget, it was an autistic thing. Lavi held out his hand for her, she cautiously took it, he lifted her to her feet, she had sat down on a wooden crate and spaced out. "The professional engineer and living weapons dictionary can't be late for their work now can they?" Tenten smiled. She dusted off her dark green, baggy, knee-length shorts and walked out of the mechanics room after him. She tried picturing her outfit from Lavi's point of view. A jade coloured t-shirt with white, long sleeves, baggy green shorts and black trainers with her hair in twin buns. She could only remember how they looked on her when she had looked into the mirror. She lightly shook her head.

Lavi briefly glanced back at her, she was thinking about something, he knew that. She would fiddle with her hands and fingers whenever she though hard about something. He warned her for the stairs. "Oi Tenten, watch your step on the stairs." Tenten looked at the stairs and nodded a bit, mumbling a 'thanks'.

Damn she was too clumsy when she was in deep thought.

They walked down the stairs and arrived at the second car park. This one was smaller width wise, but was longer length wise. Lavi fished his keys out of his black jeans and unlocked his car. He was wearing black jeans, a thin, white, t-shirt and blue trainers. He had a brown rucksack slung over his right shoulder. He always packed some water and a dry towel with him. Lavi was actually 23, but because he was quite the social animal and acted quite immature -even if he was very mature-, he could pass as a 18 or 19 year old. It didn't bother him that much, but he was strong, both mentally and physically. Lavi acted like an older brother for Tenten, he was always there for her. He had known her since she was twelve, and when he was sixteen, he had kinda adopted her, legally, he was her guardian, but she was more like a little sister than anything.

Lavi opened the car door to his driving seat while Tenten opened up the passenger's door. He started the car up and flicked off the music, as he pulled out of the gravelly car park, he turned to her. "Do you want to talk or listen to the music?" The reason why Lavi did this every single time she was in the car with him was because if he asked her lots of questions and the music was on, she would get so confused and have a bit of an overload attack. She absorbed everything around her, but she could only do it one at a time. Tenten answered pretty soon. "I'm okay at the moment. But can I please talk to you about something?" Lavi smiled at her and drove out of the sharp corner, going towards town. "Yeah?" Tenten adopted the 'intelligent Einstein' look. "I've figured out that we can never truly be silent in our minds." Lavi made a _'Huh?'_ sound, concentrating on driving the black Mercedes car.

"Well,… We can try to make ourselves think about nothing, but then we're thinking about shutting up and being quiet, so we are actually still talking. It's like you have a first voice and a second voice over the top. Like the first voice is telling you to be quiet and relax, but then the second voice realises that we are still talking and contradicts everything that we try to make ourselves. That's why we cannot truly be silent in our minds. We have a voice that commands and a voice that states the logic now that I think about it."

Lavi was very impressed to say at least that she had actually managed to put that into words.

"Wow Tenny, you're on fire." Tenten looked slightly alarmed but calmed down a bit. Lavi smiled. "I meant the metaphor." Tenten pouted. "Can I do much about it that because I have autistic traits I take metaphors seriously." Lavi laughed, he overtook a car where a stressed out mum was driving her three kids to summer school, who were bouncing up and down on the seats. "I know what you mean about the two minds thing, that's why I often draw engines, I sometimes just lay in the park for a bit." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Why do you draw engines?" Lavi shrugged, they entered the wealthier side of town and he parked the car in an empty parking space. "I dunno, just a habit I guess." They unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car, Lavi locked the Mercedes and walked side by side Tenten.

They walked past a corner and saw the smith's shop sign. **STEEL DRAGON**. The owner was friendly to them, but he did work Lavi like a slave when it came to designing the weapons and carving them. Tenten pushed the store door open and the tinkling of the bell above the door rung, Lavi came in after her. The store was quite small at first glance, at the back right _(for viewers)_ was the cash till, the fifteen year old kid glancing at them before going back to reading the daily newspaper. There were all types of fancy weapons hung up on the walls.

There was a door to the left that led to the main store, in there were shelves upon shelves of different types of weapons. At the entrance back to the cash-till was a little reception desk where Tenten worked. If someone wanted advise on anything, they asked her. Lavi, the owner and five other employees worked as the smith's assistants, but mainly Lavi was asked how to make the designs. The owner was Japanese, he had a stubbly chin and had thick, short and wavy black hair. His name was Sarutobi Asuma, he was often seen with a nicotine stick in his mouth, his wife was trying to get him out of smoking. His wife sometimes came by as well, she had beautiful black waist length hair that curled in some places, she had warm chestnut red eyes, which sometimes shocked some people, who at first glance thought that her eyes were red. She had proudly said that her name -maiden name actually- was Yuhi Kurenai, she studied art and gardening of petal trees. Some of the employees had a bet going that she was pregnant, Tenten was in on it too.

There was only one more girl who worked in the shop apart from Tenten, her name was Nami. Her dad was a police detective, which didn't really sit well with Lavi and Tenten. Nami was actually quite wealthy, she had her black hair in two ponytails most of the time, with a little plastic animal or pretty bead accessorising the hair. She was pretty average in looks, but she behaved like she was of purer blood. She only came in on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, she worked part-time at the cash till.

"Ah, heya Tenten, Lavi. Please get to work as soon as possible." Asuma had appeared around the hidden STAFF ONLY door that was covered up by a curtain over the wall near the cash till. Tenten and Lavi waved at him before going off to their posts. Asuma held Lavi up. "Lavi, I've been thinking about this one type of special weapon. Like an antique you know?" He didn't wait for the twenty-three year old's nod of confirmation to continue. "I was thinking of something like a spear, but at the front instead of a spear, have a two and a half meter retractable wire with a metal ball attached to it, a bit like one of those long chains with a spiked metal ball at the end..." Asuma was snapping his fingers, trying to remember the name of the weapon again. "Oi Tenten! What's the name of that kinda weapon ag-?"

"You mean something like a _Kusarigama_? But instead of a sickle at the end, a spear like pole where the wire could fit into with a metal ball at the end instead of a spear? Sounds like a dangerous weapon if you could judge the distance and swing and aim correctly..." Tenten trailed off, a far away look in her eyes.

"Kusarigamas are ninja tools, weapons. Mostly ninjas would disguise themselves as farmers because farmers used sickles to cut their crops with, so their weapons were often the same. A hole ninja squad, team, unit, patrol, whatever you like to call it, could even rule out most of the villagers and populate the village and then manage to assassinate their target, mainly a lord, king, or prince from a neighbouring province. You even had kusarigama that didn't have a sickle attached to it, just a long chain and a metal ball at the end. A user would swing the chain above their heads as a distraction, while they threw the other end of the chain with another metal ball attached to that at the opponent." Tenten turned around to observe a shy customer making it's way to her desk. "Gotta work." And then she was off and helping the customer through the shelves and pointing at a particular weapon and briefly explaining about it and what it was used for.

Asuma scratched the back of his scalp, wide-eyed. "Yeah... Uh Lavi." Lavi averted his gaze from the now working Tenten to his boss. "Do you think that you could make a design?" Lavi smiled.

"With pleasure Sarutobi-san."

Dark.

Yeah that was the word.

Dark.

It was too bloody **dark**.

Dirty, cold, ground. Fingers feel across the surface of the cold floor.

Tiled floor. Probably grey as well. And dirty. And cold too.

Too bloody dark. That's what it was. He could probably not be so bored and annoyed and grumpy and sad if it wasn't so goddamn _dark_.

But then again, three and a half years of his life had already been _dark_ and cold. All because he got himself into the deepest shithole he could ever have dug.

At least they were safe.

Yeah, safe.

He smiled and let his right hand curl around a clump of dust. If he was here, then they were there. Safe from the deep shit he had dug. Yeah, it helped to calm him down if he knew that they were still safe and sound, far away from the terrible unleashed secrets that he had unlocked.

Unlocked secrets that were supposed to stay locked but open up for only certain people.

He wasn't one of those '_certain people_'.

He was just a twenty year old with a fiancé and little brother back home. His mouth absently formed into a frown. His left hand punched the floor next to him. A single tear escaped his eye without him noticing it until it was halfway down his cheek. He sighed and let go of the dust clump and wiped his tear away with his sleeve.

He was too bloody lonely.

He wanted out.

He let out a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. _'Nope, you left them final words, they'll figure it out sometime soon now... hopefully.'_.

"_Nee, nee, nii-chan! What's gonna be for dinner tonight?" Small hands tugged at the hem of his shirt. He looked down to look at the boy beaming up at him. He smiled back at him and ruffled his hair. "How 'bout some Pizza Hut?" The small boy beamed and hugged his waist. "Jaaayh! Hey Ron-chan! We gonna go to the Pizza Hut!" A figure appeared in the doorway. "Cool! Can I come too?" The small boy looked up at the older boy pleadingly. The older one laughed. "Ron-chan always comes with us!" The first figure locked the house behind the pair as the two boys walked hand in hand to the fast-food joint five streets away..._

He bit back a sob...

It wasn't bloody fair!

_"Hello there, how's goin'?" He and a girl his age were sat on a set of green railings, a bicycle leaning against it and a crate of Cola at the foot of the railings. They were looking over the rooftops and at the endless sky. "Hey..." He started, he looked at her, she looked back. "I think that I love you." He finished. The girl blinked, she then laughed. The boy looked at his trainers, embarrassed. The girl shuffled closer to the boy, she put her arm around his shoulders and managed to grab their two bottles of Cola. She handed him his glass, she held her own in her unoccupied hand. "You know..." He looked at her face, her eyes, her lips... Her smile. "I was thinking the same thing... I think that I love you back." She winked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and also gave her a kiss on the cheek, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as well. Sitting there in a sweet embrace, glass Cola bottle in hand, arm around the other, and looking at that endless sky with those endless clouds_.

He slammed the side of his clenched hand onto the cold, dirty, tiled floor.

"_**GODDAMNIT**_!" He yelled at the ceiling, tears streaking his face.

He cried in the dark.

Only for this little once, would he appreciate the dark for hiding his tears.

But he was oh so bloody lonely.

'_Nice going idiot._' He said to himself.

Temari opened up the door, smiling at seeing who was on the other side of her doorway.

"Hi Gaara, hi Kankuro. You two haven't dropped by in a while!"

Gaara gave a brief laugh and gave her a quick hug, Kankuro stepped in behind him, closing the door. He gave Temari a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. As she ushered them to the living room, they began talking small chat. "Did you guys see what was on the news yesterday? Apparently it's been all over the news lately, but I only got to hear about it recently!" Temari's face was twisted into shock and slight annoyance. Kankuro sighed, briefly closing his eyes.

Today Temari was wearing a thin light coffee brown t-shirt and denim mid-thigh shorts with flip flop sandals. Kankuro had deep purple bags under his eyes, adding a purple hint to his brown eyes, his tanned skin was healthy looking and he had a nice smile. His short brown hair spiked a bit, but was hidden by a light grey hat with small cat ears on them. He wore a grey t-shirt and black shorts and sandals. Gaara's chestnut red hair spiked wherever it wanted to go, and the black under his eyes accented the sea foamy coloured eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and brown shorts and brown flip flop sandals.

"Yeah I heard about it, the gang's in uproar about it all, it's bollocks really." Temari raised an eyebrow at Gaara's remark. "How so?" Kankuro grabbed a near empty ball pen and a ripped open envelope paper and started writing on it. Gaara explained while Kankuro wrote down.

"As you already know," Gaara's eyes pierced his older sister's as his older brother slightly glared at her as well. "You've known for quite a while now that we're in a gang." Temari frowned. "Course I do! You two were acting so suspicious! I found out pretty soon as well! I still don't really like you two being in a gang and all that jazz." Kankuro rolled his eyes. Gaara sighed. Temari humphed and let them continue. "Well, our gang is not the only one out there," Temari smirked and pushed a stray strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. _'No shit...'_ Gaara continued. "Sometimes gangs get too big you know?" Temari nodded, her vivid teal eyes sharp and attentive. "Like when our high school got overcrowded and they built a second building and split the school in two?" Kankuro added, Temari nodded again. "I know, continue." Her voice was cool and collected, her body language rigid and intimidating.

Gaara looked a bit... Hesitant? "Our gang got too big at one point, so we split it up and our two leading founders took different directions. West and East, you writing this down Kankuro?" Kankuro nodded his head, hand flying as words were scribbled on the paper. "Well, you know where our gang went to, the West." Temari's head bobbed up and down again. "Our gang was really strong, we were feared by other gangs and everything, we rarely got caught by the police." Kankuro started talking, Gaara taking the pen and paper off of him and writing down what his older brother said. Temari could easily tell that her twin brother was getting slightly cocky with his description. She raised an eyebrow in a fashion that she knew irked her brother. "So? Where are you going with this?" He humphed and crossed his arms. Gaara briefly smiled. "What I was saying was that we were so powerful, but the gang had no name!" Temari raised an eyebrow for real this time. "How come they had no name?" As if Kankuro was expecting her to say that, he answered her question as if he had learnt it off by heart. He pointed a finger upwards and waved it around.

"In actual fact the founders just hung out with each other, it wasn't actually meant to become a gang, but ... because some of the founders had a mischief and pranking streak, they became a gang." Temari was impressed. "So at first it was all innocent and then they pulled a few stupid stuff, and just like that they became a gang?" Gaara's red mop of hair raised itself from the paper. "Pretty much." He said in an offhand manner. He and Kankuro swapped the paper and pen around. "They named themselves after the rumours that followed them. The Ninjas." Temari's eyes widened.

_The gang fled, but before they completely disappeared, Fox Kid shot a round in the ceiling, keeping the people on the floor in fear. "SEE YA ROUND FUCKERS! WE THE NINJAS OF THE EAST!"_

"The Ninjas of the East..." The shocked female Subaku whispered.

Kankuro and Gaara nodded their heads. "And you guys are in the West?" Again, they nodded their heads. Kankuro shyly talked again. "But we're different from the East. We have different tags and ways of goin' 'round." He quickly drew something on the now scribbled full paper. He pushed the paper towards his twin sister. She took it and inspected the two drawings.

One was of a circle with a swirl going in the middle, like those hypnotising boards. Under it was scribbled EAST.

The other was shaped like a horizontal question mark, but without the dot. The curved part of the question mark had a swirl going in it as well. It looked a bit like a gust of wind. Under this drawing was scribbled WEST.

Temari inspected the first drawing again, squinting her eyes at it. "I think that I've seen this tag before..." Gaara perked up. "Really? Where?" Temari closed her eyes and pushed the paper back to her brothers. She recalled it on a figure...

_Sunshine blond hair spiked in every direction possible and luminous red slitted eyes stared at the people looking at the screen. The young male grinned at the screen, sharp teeth showing. This picture was the only full portrait one. He wore a grey hoodie with light grey, fake fur lining around the rim of the hood. He had a white cloth around his right forearm with an orange swirling circle on it..._

"I think I saw it on one of those EAST Ninjas, uh... I think it was that Fox Kid." Gaara sat back in his chair while Kankuro leaned forward in his chair. It was silent for a short while. Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted before he could even start forming the sounds for his words. "Hey Temari! Do you know where-?" Ino entered the kitchen, she halted her question when she was met with four extra eyes looking at her. Ino fidgeted where she was standing. "Uhm, ... Am I interrupting something important?" Temari sighed and got up from her chair. "Not really, Ino, you haven't met my family before have you?" The dirty blonde Subaku pushed her chair back in place as the platinum blonde Yamanaka girl 'Eh?'ed. Temari went to the sink and faced the others, she pointed to Kankuro. "That is Subaku Kankuro, my twin aniki." The brunette gave Ino a smile and a cheery 'pleased to meet you'. Temari then gestured towards her younger brother, his shock of short 'n' spiky red hair standing out in the plain kitchen. "And that's my other aniki, Subaku Gaara." Gaara grunted in approval as Ino made a small wave to both of the teenage boys.

The only female Subaku's right hand went to the fruit bowl, her hand enclosing around a pear. "Kankuro, heads up." She gently threw the pear to her twin, who caught it deftly in one hand. He mumbled a quick "Thanks Temari." before his -relatively- white teeth dug into the light green fruit, savouring the sap that exploded into his taste buds as he swallowed the food. Temari threw an apple at Gaara, who also caught it deftly in one hand and thanked her for the fruit. Temari turned to Ino. "Want some fruit?" Ino smiled and shook her head. "No thanks, I was just wondering where Hinata's gone off to... Do you know where she's disappeared to this time?" Temari sighed and closed her eyes, absently face palming her forehead. "She said where she was going to this morning you dumb blonde! She and Neji are going for a walk or some other crap like that! Honestly Ino, does anything that doesn't include shopping stick in your brain?" Ino squawked at her and stomped out of the room, making sure to keep her muttered _"I'm off shopping."_ very quiet.

The brunette and redhead's heads swivelled back to the dirty blonde's. Temari sighed and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and sat back down again. "It's complicated." Was all she said to explain her behaviour towards the Yamanaka girl. Temari held her apple in her right hand as she pointed to her little brother. "What were ya gonna say again?" Gaara took another bite of his apple before he talked again. "About that Fox Kid, ... I've met him before." Temari's teal eyes widened. Kankuro leant in to Gaara. "Oi Gaara, ... Is this really such a good thing to tell?" Gaara silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Fox is not all that he's made up to be, he's much, much more than those petty rumours." Temari felt as if she had frozen for a few seconds and was now melting the ice. That feeling of immense fear and then the fear steadily disappearing. She cleared her throat and sat straighter in her chair. "How so?" Was the only question that came to mind. Kankuro scoffed at her. "How so ey? Well, just a bit of advise for if ya ever run into 'im," Kankuro said, waving his half eaten pear around. "Never insult his family and beliefs, or ya'll be in a world 'o' pain. Ask Gaara." He jerked his thumb to the redhead, instantly all attention in the kitchen was directed to the young redhead.

"We met each other at a joint East and West gathering, we got a bit rough -I mean the East and West groups- with each other and then the next second I'm laughing at him. '_I bet that your really spoilt, and live in a huge mansion with all the maids and butlers. Your parents don't know what to do with you, they send you to special schools and shit, but you still think you're the best. I bet that they're secretly trying to get a replacement!'_ " Silence. Temari raised both eyebrows. "That was your best insult? Jesus." Kankuro laughed out loud, slapping his leg and cackling madly, the little cat ears on his hat sticking out more as his whole frame shook with laughter. A big, red tick mark appeared on Gaara's head. He turned around in his seat and punched his aniki's jaw. "Fuck off, I was only two months into the gang! I was a fucking Newbie okay? Anyway, I don't know what kind of life he's lived to get such a big reaction out of him." "Eh?" Temari said.

_Fox kid was sat on the front nose of a rundown yet very urban looking beige 1979 Ford Escort RS2000 MkII, his friends from the East sat around him, some holding Tequila bottles and leaning against the car wheels or corners. On his left and right were his best friends, a girl with past shoulder length pink hair and a boy with spiky raven hair. Opposite them was the West gang. Gaara was laying on the roof of a huge, hulking and badly scratched black 4x4 1992 Toyota Hilux. Around them were even more cars with people sat or leaning on them, there was a big car with the boot opened up to reveal huge boom box speakers, a black man with tattoos on his face and shoulders rapping to the song DUSTED BY LEFTFIELD. "Hit 'em with yo blastin' lines Killa!" A random gangster yelled, the rapper known as Killa made a rapping noise and started rapping to the beat._

_And now be y'all say somethin' bout Freestyle  
They won't be y'all Freestyle  
The style is not free  
The style is expensive  
Allriiiigh'?_

_Love of self I possess  
Through life to death  
Yiggy y'all listen  
It's da upfront fresh _

_My level is seldom seen  
Few and far between  
Them fools they couldn't  
Douse my keen _

_The East and West were starting to get a bit rowdy, throwing a few insults here and there, a few not so serious mosh fights. And then the newbie redhead of the West decided to insult the stealthy Backup Second in Command of the East._

_Lean to da mean  
Thoroughbred  
Pickyhead  
Strapped in a bass trap down I get _

_Sunset to sunset  
We don't sweat yet  
Cool we don't fret  
While the dubs dem hold me _

_"Oi! Oi bitch!" Gaara shouted at Fox, his head turned to look for the source of the insult. Finally his red contact lensed eyes settled on his own foamy sea green ones. "I bet that your really spoilt, and live in a huge mansion with all the maids and butlers. Your parents don't know what to do with you, they send you to special schools and shit, but you still think you're the best. I bet that they're secretly trying to get a replacement! That's how fucking screwed up your side is!"_

_I'm picky with precision  
I've made my decision  
And death itself  
Can't hold us down _

_Coz the seeds of progress  
Them done get sown  
My tough back  
Broke the cane in four  
Face flat to the floor _

_"OOOWH!" The West side laughed and shook their hands at the East, a few middle fingers and 'fuck you's were heard from the crowd. "DISSED!" Yelled a brunette girl from the West, her hands cupping her mouth. "Whatcha gonna do Foxy? Yo gonna go wheen-wheen to yo momma?" The West side roared with laughter as the East ground their teeth together. His head bent down, glowing red eyes shadowed by his shock of blond hair, he growled and stood up. "Who's the fucker that said that?" Almost comically, all the West gang members pointed to Gaara. "Oi! I thought that this was one for all and all for one? Bastards!" Kankuro who was sat on the front of the car grunted. "And there's also, you dug ya own shit, dig yaself outta it." Gaara gulped and jumped down from the 4x4 and walked just in front of the West's cars. "Me. Whatcha gonna do bout it?"_

_But I found the strength  
To commence with a brand new  
Sense of self  
Eurozulu coming through  
Tokyo train style hipper to da coup _

_Fox Kid stood up and walked till he was five meters away from the East's cars. "Oh I'll do something about it!" He grabbed something out of his upper arm pocket and clicked it into his silver Magnum 44 Handgun. He aimed it at the redhead and shot him straight in the forehead. It all happened in less than four seconds._

_Down like dirt man we dusted (get up)  
Down like dirt man we dusted (get up)_

_Gaara hit the ground before he could blink twice. He looked at where the Fox Kid was. He wasn't there anymore. He had jumped. "Oi Tomato-boy~~~ Eat this shit!" Fox Kid's elbow slammed straight into Gaara's shoulder blade, he screamed in pain. He stood up, the sun behind his head blinding Gaara. "C'mon tomato-boy, get up." He kicked him lightly in the ribs several times, but he only got a grunt in return._

_(Nuff of dem ah question my  
Rebel-like flex)  
But I won't waste my breath  
I'll let action speak _

_Although this feat stands  
Taller than the peak of Everest  
I visualise embrace  
The progress _

_"OOOOOW!" The East and West gangs crowded, fists pumping the air and roars of laughter filling the short pit stop joint. "KILLED THAT BUSTER!" Yelled a loud East teenager with a bandana covering his nose and mouth and black sunglasses covering his hair. "GET UP NEWBIE!" Yelled the West. The East Ninjas started doing fancy backflips off of their cars and doing silly dance moves. They all struck a pose, more than a dozen middle fingers pointed at the West Ninjas. "WE THE NINJA OF THE EAST FOOL! EAT SHIT!" They chanted._

_Chin high, puffed chest  
I step right to it  
The choice is there is no choice  
But to pursue it _

_Soul on the mind  
Mind on the soul  
My struggle remain  
But my insight grows _

_Gaara steadily got up, surrounded by cheers and jeers from both sides. "Get up! Get down!" They yelled. He growled and pulled out his pocketknife, charging at the turned back of Fox Kid._

_Down like dirt man we dusted (get up)  
Down like dirt man we dusted (get up)  
Down like dirt man we dusted (get up)  
Down like dirt man we dusted  
Against the grain we shall remain _

_Fox Kid's second punch had him flying back a few meters. He grabbed his gun and fired a round into the ground surrounding the redhead West, the last two shots hitting his right arm's triceps._

_Gaining nuff girth  
Gaining nuff ground  
Movement tight planet wide flight  
Inner sight set to step to the height _

_Left of the field now looking good  
Wed to this wayward bounce  
Proud to renounce _

_Everyone was up and about, cheering, insulting, drinking, mosh pitting or dancing, with Killa in the middle, rapping away to his heart's content._

_I'm steadfast  
Stuck in my way  
I heed not no hearsay  
I put my trust in my own  
Perceptions of knowledge and self _

_Fox Kid's boot nudged Gaara's head to the side. He crouched down low to his eye level, cocking his gun at his forehead again. "Ya know, that first shot ain't led, that was a sleepin' drug. Nighty, night fucker, don't insult my family for future advice." Fox stood up and punched him one last time before getting up and going back to the East Ninjas._

_Down like dirt man we dusted (get up)  
Down like dirt man we dusted (get up)  
Down like dirt man we dusted (get up)  
Down like dirt man we dusted  
Get yourself into harder (get up)_

_"You're so not getting up after this ain't cha?" Kankuro sighed and dragged him back to their West car, calling for medical help from his gang as soon as he was sure that Gaara wasn't going to slide off the nose of the car._

_The power of the inner eye huh  
Met the strength of weed  
Groove, world, birth to the next realm _

__

Motions splendid, it bring quality  
Now my foresight sees with nuff clarity  
Motions splendid, it bring quality  
Now my foresight sees with nuff clarity

_(Foresight Foresight Foresight Foresight  
Foresight Foresight Foresight Foresight  
Foresight Foresight Foresight Foresight  
Foresight Foresight Foresight Foresight)_

_Killa was rewarded with applause and new song titles. Between the midst, the blond Fox reared his head to Kankuro and the unconscious Gaara, giving them the middle finger he yelled. "OI TOMATO-BOY! You want a fight, I give ya a fight! It just ain't a fair one!" Fox kid was drowned by a loud series of cheers._

"Wow. He beat you up and shot you three times?" Gaara tapped his forehead as well. "In the head." Temari flopped back in her seat, whispering another 'wow' under her breath, one hand going through her dirty blonde hair. "And he dislocated my right shoulder blade, and then the last two shots were at my upper arm, that's why my arm was in a friekin' cast for two fucking weeks, and it fuckin' took four weeks to heal as well!" Temari observed the frustrated and slightly pride stomped redhead. She leant forwards, eyes going from the twin brother to the younger brother. "You know, ... even if that doesn't REALLY sound painful, it really is isn't it?" She was rewarded with a 'Fuck yeah!' from her twin. Temari's teal eyes travelled to the now silent Gaara, she pointed her index finger at him, speaking at a drawl. "You two ever met after that?" Gaara grunted quietly but still kept polite. He leaned back in his chair, two feet -of the chair- in the air, his hands were placed behind his head as his foamy sea green eyes briefly looked at the ceiling. "Oh yeah we have, best of buddies now aren't we Kankuro?" Kankuro flashed a grin. "They made up and just left it behind."

Temari sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand, her other arm resting on the table, she was completely slouched over in her seat. "How did we get to this conversation again?" She asked tiredly. "We started talking about the East Ninjas bank robbery and how I thought it was bollocks, and then we started talking about the East and West gangs." Gaara said after a minute. "What happened to the founders anyway? How long have the Ninjas existed?" Temari asked, pure childish curiosity coming forward. Kankuro had a pensive look on his face, one hand scratching his light grey cat eared hat. "I 'unno. Perhaps twenty or fifteen years already? I should ask the West founder." The dirty blonde Subaku perked up. "What does the West founder look like?" Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other, lost for words. They finally turned to look at the only sister and muttered one word in unison:

"Weird."

She and her assistant walked alongside the owner's lackey. He politely showed them the fire extinguisher. The taller woman sighed and ticked a box on her clipboard, checking that all health and safety stuff were in the right place. Her assistant smiled at the lackey clerk as she confirmed that it was in order, and now asking where the staff room was. The lackey smiled back and lead them to the room. The tall woman was at least in her early thirties, silvery blonde hair pulled back in two low bunches (**English word for pigtails**). She had a bust the size of a normal hentai anime girl, actually, scratch that, under normal breast size for a hentai anime girl, because their breasts were literally too big for any top, bra, bikini, anything. Her breasts were a pervert's wet dream, her cured waist and wide hips accented by the big dark grey belt across her waist. Her black pinstripe grey suit trousers stopping at her ankles, showing off a fancy set of black high heels. She wore a matching black pinstripe grey suit jacket that was opened up at the top, showing off a white -partly- unbuttoned shirt, showing off the peachy cleavage she had in store. She had golden hazel eyes. She and her assistant walked to the staff room, which was on the other side of the moderately sized building.

None of the three people ever noticed a figure looking at them from the windows with a grin on his face.

Fox Kid grinned behind the bandana that covered his mouth and nose. He turned to his friends that weren't so far away. "It's free to go, those three people are going to the Staff room, we'll be fine as long as we're quick." He ran to the side of the restaurant, where there was conveniently an alleyway. He climbed on top of a dumpster and wrinkled his nose at the horrible smell. His scarlet eyes sought out the small air vent at the top of the roof. It had all been planned out a week ago.

_"Righty ho, let's get this down." Shikamaru said. They were all in the Planning Room, another part of the second school building. Shikamaru's serious brown eyes looked at Naruto. "You go through the air vents, you're just about agile enough to get in and out of them." His finger tapped a square on a sketched out drawing of the restaurant which they'd gotten from a reliable source. "Go to the back alley and climb up the dumpsters, you'll reach 'em no problem." He then pointed at the small corner of the alleyway drawing. "And Sasuke will back him up, you have the sharpest eyes when it comes for this stuff."_

He did a little runner up with the three dumpsters which were placed side to side before he jumped off of them and grabbed onto the drainage pipes. He grunted and started climbing up them. Sasuke was on the lookout for anyone who was watching them. He had his gun cocked near his face, ready to shoot anyone if needed to be. His golden eyes flickered over to his best friend, he was currently climbing up the last of the piping_. (pipe-ing)_ The Fox hauled himself up the last part and fell over the ramp with a muffled thump. "Ouch!" Sasuke whipped around, pistol at the ready, he face faulted when he saw his friend's feet waving over the edge. "Idiot! Get on with it!" He hissed angrily, like a wet cat. He turned around again to keep the lookout. Naruto got up and flashed Sasuke's back the middle finger, he grunted and spotted the two air vents on the roof, he was supposed to go through the smallest one and get back out through the biggest one. 

_"As you all know, the day we're breaking in is the inspection day, so the place will be shut down. An ideal advantage for us." Shikamaru smirked at his fellow partners in crime. His right index finger trailed a route past the street and through a back part of an alleyway. It lead to a back door. "Go through there and break in, one or two should be good enough for securing our getaway if anything goes wrong."_

Sakura and Shino took the back entrance along with three other East Ninjas. They ran through the alley and stopped at the dead end. She scratched her mint green wig. "How the hell are we supposed to break into the back door?" Shino pointed to the left, there was a wooden door that blended in perfectly with the alley colours. "Oh." She said sheepishly. A girl grabbed her long shotgun and whacked it with a lot of force against the door, it shook roughly and cracked in a few areas. She wore camo combat trousers and a matching camouflage tank top. Her hair was a deep blackish green and was tied up into a long braid. She wore black tinted sunglasses and a doctor's mask. She wore, thick, leather and metal boots that had her trousers tucked into. It was Atsuko, the girl who had come dancing with them, Sakura realised with a start. "Here we go." She said when she'd properly broken a human sized hole into the wooden door. "Me and Izo will keep watch, you three go in." Atsuko referred to herself and another boy that had a paper bag over his head with eye holes cut out of them. Sakura nodded and rushed in silently with Shino and the other boy in tow.

****_"Sakura, Shino, Izo, Atsuko and Mane, you five go through the back exit entrance. I want two of you to stay behind and keep watch like Sasuke is for Naruto." The green haired girl nodded, along with two black haired boys, Izo and Mane. Her teammates. Atsuko, Izo and Mane _(said like KageMane [no Jutsu]) _formed their own team in a way. They were very good at barricades, from breaking them down to creating them. So Shikamaru had made a very good decision to place them at the back. And if everything ran smoothly, then Mane could easily lead them out of the front exit._

Naruto wriggled through the air vent, muttering rude things and cursing under his breath. He was crawling forward with his elbows, body flat to the cool metal and his feet pushing along as well. He took a right turn, coming to another row of metal hallways. A few meters ahead was a dip, light shining through small grill holes. He took a peak. Round tables were cleaned and urban chairs were set around them. He was in the main restaurant. He relied on Team B to keep his entry silent, or otherwise the game would be up. He made a loud clicking sound with his tongue and the roof of his mouth, the signal that he had arrived. He heard quiet and rushed footsteps. A girl in a green wig, a boy in what looked like a dark coloured extended version of a doctor coat with a hood and also a doctor's mouth mask. Along with the greenie and doctor look alike, was another boy. He wore a white mask that covered his entire face, apart from his eyes and nostrils, so that he didn't get too hot with the mask on. The greenie gave him an 'okay' signal with her hands. He grunted and sat up in the small air vent, his back arched over, he kicked the grill with force. It snapped off of it's hinges and fell down to the ground. The doctor look alike caught it before it clanged loudly on the tiled floor.

Fox jumped down from the vent, landing on the floor in a cat like way. He straightened up and nodded, S-chan handed him a set of keys, she mouthed a quick _'use the biggest one_.' to him right before Team B and the solo -for the time being- Team A split up. While Sakura, Shino and the other boy ran to the bathroom, staff, kitchen, stock, ect. rooms, Naruto ran to the entrance doors. He didn't bother turning to look at the CCTV camera which he knew was placed in the top corner of the room. He grabbed the keys which he'd gotten from Team B and shoved the biggest one into the lock. He pulled the double doors open and clicked his tongue again, the signal that the plan was going as followed.

Shikamaru, codename Hika, sprinted through the doors first, a boy of mechanical knowledge right at his heels. They took out all the security cameras before anyone else entered. Once the place was secured, the rest came dashing in in groups of two and three. Team B had locked all of the bathroom, kitchen and staff rooms, nobody would be able to get in or out now. K-chan and Dog Boy grabbed the metal shutter doors and pulled them down over the original double doors. No no one could get in, get out, see in or even see out, apart from Team C, which were holding the back alleyway door open for them. Team A, the raiding and infiltration group, started going through the stock rooms and the cash till, grabbing money and food left, right and centre. K-chan and Ucchi (Kagen and Sasuke) filled their bags to the fill and dumped them, someone else would carry it for them. They ran to the back door, ready to start their cars for a quick getaway.

What they hadn't foreseen however, was the fact that the health inspector had a terrible temper and incredible strength.

The door to their right exploded, a few bullets going through the air before the dust cleared. K-chan hit the floor in a crumpled heap, yelling abuse at the pain in her right outer thigh. Ucchi fell to the floor after the third bullet was blasted from the door. He swore loudly and curled into a ball, his right hand clutching his bloodied left upper arm. "What the fuck's going on down here?" The furious blonde woman yelled, a black gun in her right hand. Her golden brown eyes glinted in anger.

"The door's locked." The man said, unsure of what had happened. "What do you mean, _'The door's locked.'_ ?" Snapped the blonde woman, her assistant hesitantly worrying about her temper. The man pushed the door clink down again and tried pushing the door open again, but he just walked into the smooth wood a second time. He let go of the door clink and stepped back, scratching his head. "Well that's never happened before on MY shift." The assistant's black mop of hair shot up, a look on her face that resembled a cat hearing a mouse. "I can hear something." She walked towards the door and placed her right ear on the smooth, cold wood, her hands on either side of her head. "What in blazes' name are you doing Shizune?" Her manager snapped, looking at her turned back. "I can hear something, like shuffling." The clerk perked up, her walked back towers the door and placed his left on the flat wood, facing the assistant. The blonde health inspector slapped her forehead and crossed her arms, a deep sigh escaping her mouth. "I can also hear it! Like scratching..." He said, his minty breath whooshing over the assistant's blushing face. "Y-Yes. I think someone's deliberately locked us in here." The clerk and assistant straightened up and turned to look at the busty blonde woman. She was taking something out of her inner suit's jacket...

"Robbers, or criminals. They're raiding the place, stand away from the door both of you."

To their horror, she had pulled a gun out of her jacket. A black, non-light reflective Magnum 44, you wouldn't see it that well, and if there weren't any lights turned on, then there was no shiny parts on it to see. It was definatly a right nasty piece of work if you got shot by one of them. The tall woman pulled back the safety of the gun, a loud 'CLICK!' sounding from within the barrel. The assistant and clerk lackey stood behind her as she cocked her gun and held it steady, one eye snapped closed and the other eye locked on target like a hawk and the rabbit. Loud footsteps raced past the door. The tall, busty blonde released seven shots into the door, three in any general direction, and four into the door clink. She kicked the door open, it swung open, dust around her and shocked gasps filling the air. Her gun was still in front of her as she pointed it around the room, seeing well more than a dozen disguised people staring at her. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "What the fuck's going on down here?"

K-chan and Ucchi groaned and rolled around on the floor in pain. The busty woman looked down at them. She smirked, which got their anger rising. She shifted her gun to point at them, they scowled at her. "Well if it isn't that scum that they showed on the TV? Hey! Come take a look at this!" Her assistant and the restaurant's clerk stood by the doorway, glancing around nervously. She smirked and grabbed Ucchi by the hair, he yelled swearwords at her as she lifted him up to his knees, her gun pointed diagonally at his neck and head. He spat at her, but it missed. She slapped him for his cheek. Her eyes swept the room, glancing at every criminal in front of her. Masks, hoodies, bandages, wigs, heck, she even spotted a random couple with paper bags over their heads with swearwords and graffiti written all over it. Their disguises and concealment was top notch, and they hadn't broken ranks, yet.

All arms and random objects -a few people had grabbed pots and pans and were using them as shields or swords- were pointing at the threesome standing at the door. (Team B had discovered to their luck that the chef was off sick today and gone through the kitchen looking for anything valuable.)

"Drop the guns," The tall, busty blonde ordered, golden brown eyes stern and professional. Her assistant and the restaurant clerk were VERY thankful that she didn't have an accident in her adolescent years and became a Yakuza.

The Ninjas scowled and grumbled, most of them dropped their guns, clangs and heavy thuds sounded in the shut in restaurant. "All of them!" The woman roared, noticing that a select few had stubbornly kept their guns pointed at her. As a threat, she yanked Ucchi's head back by his hair and exposed his throat, her gun dangerously close to his jugular vein.

"Something's wrong."

The dark green haired army dressed girl muttered in concern. The unruly teenager next to her threw his paper bag covered head to the clear blue skies. "No shit Sherlock Gureeno." He shifted from his slouched position on the corner of the back door's alley, setting the back and underside of his shotgun on his right shoulder, hands holding the long rifle up and one invisible eye closed. He was on edge. The bright purple watch on his left wrist told him that they were supposed to be there in four minutes, but that Ucchi and K-chan hadn't shown up yet. "Shall one of us check what's going on?" Gureeno laughed darkly. "As if! Remember what Hika told us NOT to do? Go inside." Izo grumbled, adjusting his gun and shuffling his feet. "Point taken."

Suddenly the paper brown bag whipped up, eyes narrowing behind the material.

Izo suddenly broadened out his feet and stood in a half sitting position, clicking back the safety of his rifle and glaring at the back door.

Gureeno noticed.

She hurriedly adjusted her pose to match her teammate's stance. "What's up?" She asked, voice unsteady. "I thought that I heard a lot of clattering noises in there." Gureeno's eyes travelled to the back of Izo's paper bag. "Izo..." She murmured. "Screw protocol. Get in there and report back ASAP." Izo growled. He tightened his grip on his precious gun and watched his female teammate's back as she dashed past him and disappeared through the open door.

The dark green haired girl practically _jumped_ through the back door and into the restaurant. She heard a few more clattering noises. Instantly, she was on full alert. Her dark eyes that were hidden by her sunglasses darted around the place, searching for possible threats and dangers. She held her long shotgun out in front of her, a finger on the trigger and the other holding it up. She rounded a corner and saw a rather ridiculous sight.

A tall bond woman with huge boobs was holding a fistful of Ucchi's dark locks and had a look on her face like a ferocious cat meeting a newborn puppy. All her fellow friends in crime were spread out across the place, all glaring at her. Pots, pans and guns were at their feet. There were two pathetic looking people cowering next to the doorframe, lacking the bravery that the big boob lady had.

Gureeno realised the situation: Someone had busted them red-handed.

She quickly spotted another person doing a spider imitation on the air vents. She turned on her heel and fled to her anxious teammate.

Izo nearly fired a round of muted shots at Gureeno as she ran back to him. She let her gun go, letting it swing to the side of her left hip as the band around it kept it close to her body. "Some big boob lady is holding one of us at gunpoint, she's injured the one she's holding and there's another injured one not so far away from her as well."

If it was any other time or situation, Izo would have laughed so hard that his paper bag would have fallen off.

"Fuck." He swore. He pushed past Gureeno, muttering that she should hold post behind his back as he walked into the building for himself.

"You're Senjuu Tsunade aren't you?" S-chan yelled at the tall blonde woman. The woman's golden brown eyes leered at her. "And what if I am?" Tsunade bluffed. Senjuu Tsunade, head and founder of the Medical and Health Operations. Tsunade, who passed her childhood in a mediocre environment and passed her medical studies with flying colours at the ripe age of nineteen. The Tsunade that's the personal doctor and surgeon of several high political people. Tsunade, the one who has developed her muscle tissue so well that its been rumoured that she had incredible speed and strength. The Tsunade with highly respected intelligence.

Senjuu -_Goliath-will-whip-your-arse_- Tsunade.

At that moment lots of things happened at the same time.

Fox Kid jumped down from the air vent that he had crawled up and had been clinging to for the last two minutes. Izo fired a shot at the dubbed 'big boob lady', which just missed her and hit the doorframe. Several gangsters broke ranks and ran to save K-chan and Ucchi. Tsunade's assistant and the clerk fled to the back of the staff room. Tsunade roared and dropped Ucchi, ready to defend herself against the incoming Fox.

All hell broke loose when the terrified assistant and clerk lackey got hold of a telephone.

Dog Boy grabbed K-chan under her armpits and hauled her away, her feet scraping across the tiled floor. He spotted Izo by the back door and hurried over to him. Halfway through Hika showed up and lifted one of K-chan's arms over his shoulder, Dog Boy did the same. Together they dragged the injured redhead in disguise to safety. Fox fell down with a heel drop, which Tsunade deflected by crossing her arms in front of herself.

Police sirens were heard.

Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing at stop and listen in horror -or relief for two people- as the sirens steadily got closer.

Then, everyone started running out the back door, stolen goods in tow.

Tsunade chose to fire a bullet at Fox Kid, but she missed. He ran at her and suddenly dropped down low, going for a leg sweep to get her off balance. She jumped over his foot and leg, bringing down one high heel to stomp at his ankle. The move went unsuccessful. Fox quickly got up in one fluid motion and aimed a dead on punch at the pigtailed woman. She caught his fist and threw him over her shoulder. Fox Kid flipped and landed on his feet, but was immediately shoved backwards by the woman in the grey business suit. He let out a strangled yelp and fell over. Tsunade loomed over him, raising a heel, his red eyes widened. He scrambled back using his elbows and feet, just narrowly avoiding the heel that slammed down near his crotch.

He shivered.

He grabbed his gun out of it's holster and hurriedly clicked back the safety, pointing it at the Senjuu's forehead. A black gun barrel was also pointed at his head. "Fox!" Someone shouted. He took a peak from behind Tsunade to see a doctor look alike running towards Tsunade's turned back. "Wha-?" She was tackled to the ground by Fuka, a.k.a: Shino. Grey and black blurs tumbled to the ground, someone's arm hitting him in it's decent. Fox pushed it off of him and jumped up. Fuka had his arms wrapped around Tsunade's midsection and wasn't letting go whatever the enraged woman did. Tsunade was scratching and punching whatever she could reach of him, and she was making it very painful as well.

"Little bastard!" She screeched, clawing away at him. Eventually she kicked him hard in the gut, he promptly let go, groaning and curling up in a small ball. The sirens were getting deafening and Fox Kid could clearly hear people rushing down the street towards them. He grabbed the back of Shino's coat and managed to get him up and moving towards the back exit. But the tall busty blonde wasn't letting him.

He was just turning his head away from Fuka's retreating form when a fist nearly got him in the cheekbone. He gasped and backed up, not knowing that that was what the woman wanted. Her left foot hooked his right leg, making him fall over again. Quick as lightening, she grabbed his wrist -the one that was holding his gun- and pinned it to the floor above his head. One knee went between his legs and kept them there. All of this happened in a span of three seconds. She dropped her gun and punched his abdomen with all of her scary might. He cried out loudly in pain, reflexive tears forming and leaking out of his eyes. The woman smiled evilly, black and dark red auras coming off of her. Her fist raised again and slammed back down onto him, making him scream and try to curl in on himself.

Tsunade raised her fist for a third time, but the punch never came. The police were scrabbling away at the metal doors that kept them separated. Tsunade let him go, standing up and looking down at him with a smirk. "Small fry. I didn't even break a sweat." He scrambled up, ready to defend if she was going to attack him again. But the big boob lady just stared at him. "Get lost kid." Fox didn't wait to find out if she was joking or not, he turned on his heel and ran -rather limped painfully- out of the building's back door.

He was panting and his face was sweaty. His arms and legs ached, and his stomach felt as if it was going to burst his torso open at any moment and blow his guts and internals all over the alleyway. He ripped his bandana away from his face and vomited against the wall that he was leaning on. "Fox-kun!" A female voice yelled. He hazily lifted his head to catch a blurry imagine of a tall girl with startling long red hair and yellow eyes, a plaster covering her nose bridge. His legs shook and buckled under his weight.

Everything went blissfully black in his world. "Whoa there fox! It's me; Cheeky!" The gangster hauled his dead weight over one of her shoulders and high tailed it out of the place.

Meanwhile Kagen had been placed into her car at the wheel -she stubbornly kept to the rule of _"My car, my ride"_- along with five others in the car and ready to go. "I'm not leaving until Naruto gets here!" She shouted amidts the anxious grumbles and protests. "I see him!" Shikamaru shouted, pointing out of his window. Seconds later his face was plastered against the window as the many people tried to spot the spiky haired troublemaker. Shino opened up the car door and ran over to the Fox kid and the Cheeky monkey. "I'll take him, unless you're coming with us." The teenage girl shrugged and handed Naruto's limp form over to the doctor look alike. "I'm on foot, like a loadda other people at the moment. I'll take my chances and not go with you lot." Then she was gone, sprinting down the road that had been the exit to the back alley.

( So there's a normal road, and near the side of the road is a twisting and turning alleyway. That alleyway leads to a dead end, unless you look properly and turn to the left, where there's a disguised door. That door leads to the back of the restaurant and it's back entrance. ) She sprinted away and levered herself up a garden wall and disappeared behind it.

Kagen yelled at them to get in the car. Once Shino and Naruto were in -a tight squeeze actually, three of them were in the back, one at the driver's seat, Naruto laying on top of the three at the back and then one person actually hiding in the boot/ trunk of the car- the tires squealed and they sped away. Their luck was unfortunate though, because when they just started getting away, did a couple of police cars appear around the corner.

"Fuck." Kagen growled, her foot stepping down harder onto the gas pedal. The sirens were making everyone nervous and she could tell that it would be very hard to shake off one, let alone THREE, police cars and get away with it.

"Red do you come in, _Red_? Over." Crackling came over the little radio before a ruff male voice made itself heard. "Yeah, Red's here, I can hear you. Over." The little radio went back to it's original state of white noise and crackling. The man in the police car turned the small hand-sized microphone on again. "Zulu1-o, do you come in? _Zulu1-o_? Over." Immediately, a smooth female voice came through the radio. "Roger dat, Zulu1-0 reporting in, Over." The car turned a swift right and nearly made the man with the microphone face plant the glass. He sharply turned over to his companion. "Did you have to do that?" He whined like a child. The driver sent him a nasty glare. "Of course I had to, do you think that I did that for fun? I'm on a high speed pursuit with the criminals that are the main suspects with the Nagoya bank robbery!" His dark brown eyes never left the canary yellow Mustang that was swerving dangerously close to populated housing streets.

The first police officer clicked the microphone back on again and started talking into it. "Red, this is _Izu-Kote_, can you read their numberplate? Over." The canary yellow car took another sharp bend and suddenly it was riding alongside a pitch black Porsche. The ruff voice came through the radio again. "Roger dat. Those little bastards covered their plates! I can't get a single glimpse of it!" The man made a 'tch' sound of irritation and flicked the microphone on again. "Zulu1-0! What's going on with you? What's going on with the Mustang and Porsche? Over."

The woman in the police car nearest to the pitch black Porshe leaned forwards, lightly squinting her eyes. She held her microphone up to her mouth as her sharp eyes stayed glued to the two cars. "Roger. They both have their windows down, they're talking to each other... Wait a second! Get out of the-!"

She didn't get to finish her report on the two cars as the trunk of the Mustang flipped open ever so slightly and out came the barrel of a silenced rifle. Shots were fired at the following cars. The window screen cracked in several places as bullets smashed into the normally bullet proof glass. The woman screeched and placed her chin against her knees, hands clapped over her head and neck. She sat up again as the shots died away and hurriedly brought the small device up to her face once again. "I guess that I don't need to say anything else. Over." Chuckles could be heard from the radio. The driver in her car let out a quiet 'little shits!' as he stomped on the gas pedal.

The blue and red lights seemed to be everywhere, the wailing of the sirens just another loud noise to add to the chaos. Two cars were speeding away from their pursuers, driving side by side and weaving their way through the screeching and honking cars in the fast traffic. In the black car an injured teenager was driving, wincing whenever he turned the wheel or reached out for the gearstick. His yellow eyes were flicking around the roads and cars, flashing by colours. Red, blue, white, yellow, black, grey, green, pink, orange and purple.

Red and blue for the flashing police lights and for the liquid that was running down his arm and slowly dripping onto his jeans.

Grey and white for the striped roads that he seemed to be flying across, whizzing away from himself and rapidly advancing all at once.

Black for the colour of his car and yellow for his partner-in-crime's car.

Grey for the dyed hair that was getting in his eyes every so often, and that he'd have to blow out of the way again.

Pink for his concerned girlfriend's hair that he could see out of the corner of his eye.

Green for the trees that could be seen occasionally on the side of the road.

Purple for his trainers that were stepping on the pedals, as if performing in some kind of contest.

Orange for the East Ninjas logo that he had sworn to protect. To endure no matter what, to claim territory and keep up the reputation. To stand up for his friends in need and to be loyal to. To, when captured, not even breath a word of betrayal and information. The orange swirl represented himself, his girlfriend, his best friend, his weird friends, many other faces that had names and to represent a union. A union of misfits, too-curious-to-be-good people, troublemakers, loners, friends and cultures.

Sasuke looked at the canary yellow car, giving them a curt nod before wildly turning the car's steering wheel to the right. Sakura and the other people in the vehicle screeched and held onto the door handle as the car swerved and left skid marks. He zoomed off down a street and away from the sirens.

Meanwhile, Kagen was having some difficulties...

The people in her Mustang were shuffling about the place, checking on the unconscious Naruto, reading maps, loading their guns, scrolling the windows up and down, and talking to -Gureeno and Izo's teammate- Mane who was laying in the trunk with his shotgun positioned to fire another round.

"Shikamaru," Kagen's hand shot to the gearstick and in one fluid movement moved the car from fourth to fifth gear. "Gimme a clear picture of the roads." Her voice was stern and distracted, her complete focus on the road and the cars following her. "Right." Shikamaru peeled the balaclava off of his face, his messy ponytail sticking out. He fumbled around with the map, eyes reading street names and possible routes. "I'm not sure, but try _Asakura Alley_. It's the seventh right from here."

An experienced driver perked up in the back seat. "I know! Go to Asakura in speed, and fool them by suddenly making a complete three point turn and go the other way! It works!" Everyone let out a short scream as the car was nudged forwards by a police car.

The first police officer shouted triumphantly into their microphone. "Yes! It's Izu-Kote here! We just managed to clip them! Try getting them from the other side!" Loud cackling could be heard from the radio. "Thanks Izumo, Kotetsu! Red will get those bastards for sure!" The second police car could be seen swerving to the right and speeding up towards the canary yellow vehicle.

Meanwhile...

A man with dark hair in urban clothing bustled around the place, going up to suspicious looking people and asking for details. The young man walked up to a murderous looking woman and man that had been staring at him ever since he arrived. He asked them something unheard, but it had an immediate effect. He was chased away by a horde of angry people.

**AUTHOR GOES NUTTERS TIME:**

OOOOOH! Cliffhanger ey? Well, it's more like this will go on forever if I don't stop it somewhere, and that means that I'll have more stuff ready for Chapter 3. And by the way. For all those ANOMINOUS reviews, I'm not stopping the story.

Why the fuck would I stop at Chapter 1? Anyway, the reason why I haven't updated in yonks -English slang there- is because I have some serious 'I'll eat your puppy if you don't do this' exams. And I have a lot of them.

But thankfully -WHY DIDN'T IT HAPPEN SOONER?- after the Xmas holls my exams will be spread out over the rest of the year. So hopefully some quicker updates...

This was supposed to be done and posted before or on November 16th, which is when I turned 15...

I admit that I slack off with certain things. But on Nov 16 I wasn't even a quarter way through the restaurant scene.

It's bleeding hard making long chapters...

I also want to make an important announcement... So please, for fuck's sake, don't ever skip my ending notes.

I have a disorder called **ADD**, short for Attention Deficiency Disorder. It's not a fucking difficulty as some psychiatrists may say, 'coz it affects everything in your life. With ADD, you change minds quickly. I can think up of a great, awesome, sad, kick-ass, thriller, cliffhanger scene and write it, but it doesn't connect with anything. Get what I mean?

**For example:  
1. Just random thought and anime-style story clip flashes into my brain.  
2. I go "Dude I love that idea! I'll write a story about it!"  
3. I write it.  
4. Number 1, 2 and 3 happen again.  
5. No plot lines.  
6. Loads of possible story scenes, but can't be put together because they are so different from each other.  
7. Get a good idea and stick to it for a while.  
8. Numbers 1,2 and 3 happen all over again.  
9. I find out that I don't have a fucking clue what my plot line actually IS for the good story.  
10. Numbers 1, 2 and 3 happen all over again.  
11. I freak out and realise that my teachers actually want a response and better marks even if I bust my arse and still fail.  
12. Freak out some more and after a while I just look at the good story and go "This is utter shit. Why did I even make this? There are so many mistakes in here!"  
13. And then I dump it.  
14. Numbers 1,2,3,4,5 and 6 happen again.**

And thus the cycle restarts!  
This all happens in the span of 5 weeks to 4 months.

Also, I've found a lot of mistakes in Chapter 1. Like Naruto being 18, and then changing it to 17, nearly 18, and so on. To be honest, I dunno how old Naruto should be!

**Next chapter preview:** ... None. xP just kidding.  
_Kagen swore loudly as a 'good Samaritan' citizen blocked her from the front. The Izu-Kote team banged against the back boot of the speedy car. Mane let out a loud yell of pain as his shoulder blade was dislocated. Everything seemed to be siralling downhill, and fast._

Next update is straight after you've read this. **BLOOPERS FOR REAL LIFE!** Everything is possible in the fiction world, but not in the real world!


	3. Bloopers

AW BLOOPERS

BLOOPERS FOR REAL LIFE! Everything is possible in the fiction world, but not in the real world!

Bloopers are from Chapters 1 and 2, please enjoy my random thoughts of what would happen if you changed the situation ever so slightly...

Kankuro searched the living room's table. No pen or paper. "Does someone have a pen and paper?" The cast shake their heads. Kankuro sweatdrops. "Then how the Hell am I supposed to write about the gangs?" Cast leader shrugs. "Dunno, use your blood and write on the Walls." Kankuro's like 'oh well...' Half an hour later Kankuro is very pale and lying on the floor, the wall full of red drawings.

Tenten waved cheerily at the stressed out mum in the car driving her kids to school. The mum in the car sees the huge mace next to Tenten and the mass weapons in the back seat. Lavi leans over and also smiles and waves. The stressed out mum freaks out and crashes her car against a water pump, water spurts up everywhere. The kids get out of the car and have a waterfight while the car alarm is going off, the mum is drooling against the air bags and the honking of loads of cars fill the streets. "I wonder why she freaked out, we were only delivering the ordered weapons to the store!" Tenten exclaimed. Lavi shook his head. "Weirdo." Tenten nodded.

A weirdo is stuck in a cell. He's crying hysterically, his knees are on the floor, his arms holding fistfulls of hair. He wails at the ceiling. "WHYYYY~~~~~ MOTHEEER!" The cast zoom in on the ceiling, there's a huge drawing of St. Theresa on the ceiling, with a black goatee beard and a little Devil moustache.

Dude is sitting in the corner of a car boot. He looks unsure at the cast. "Why a car boot? Why not an actual cell?" The cast leader shakes her head. "This is the only really dark place that we've got." The dude sweatdrops... 'of all things'...

The girl goes in to give the boy a kiss on the cheek, but she slips from the railing and does a face-plant with the tarmac ground. The boy sweatdrops.

A policeman chases after Fox Kid. "FREEZE!" Fox Kid freezes, the policeman catches up to him, panting loudly and out of breath. Fox Kid looks him in the eye. "Come on, ready for the next jog?" The policeman shakes his head, sweat spraying everywhere. "No, let's just arrest you for today and then tomorrow I'll chase you again. How's that sound?" Fox Kid shrugs. "Fair enough." Cast leader finishes watching clip. "What the fuck? That's not a proper chase scene!"

Kagen jumped down the staircase with her wheels on, but the back of the wheels hit the last step and she falls face-forward onto the floor, knocking out four of her front teeth. She really lives up to her name, Kagen means misfortune!

"Kankuro, heads up!" Temari throws a melon at him. xD "Wha?" SPLATCH!

Naruto couldn't steer the tennis racket away in time and hits Hinata full on in the face. Hinata is thrown through a wall and ends up in hospital with a broken nose and a severe head concussion.

All male Naruto characters are chasing after a big group of girls. "YOU MADE US GAY! DIE!" Naruto boys don't like being gay, because vaginas rock. (I seriously don't know why I added that last part!)

If I lose readers -that I'm unaware that I have- because of this, then you're a pussy. Lol. Get the pun?

'The real reason why it was a restaurant robbery and not a clothing shop robbery:'

Cast leader, Naruto and Tenten go on an ADD fit and run around the store waving around huge bras. Tenten puts one on her head and goes ; "Check out my buns!" Naruto pretends that he's a woman in serious need of bras and that's why he's wearing three pairs of bras one over the other. Cast leader puts the breast holder part over his/her eyes. "Check this out! Mosquito eyes!" And that's why on Abnormal Wonders we couldn't do a clothing shop robbery.

Sakura is on Wikipedia. Sasuke is leaning over her. Sasuke hijacks Sakura off the computer. "Hyah! Sasuke! Get off me!" Sakura is hitting Sasuke's back, who is now sat on her lap. "Hey Sakura! Check out this site! It's called 'WeirdWebsites(dot)org'! It's hilarious." Sakura is successfully distracted. "Huh? Really?" Sakura has now stopped hitting Sasuke and now her arms are around his waist. "Yeah, it's real-life website names, and these people find them and put them on here for a laugh. It's all very funny, wanna hear some?" Sakura shrugs and looks over his shoulder. "Okay then?" for the rest of the day the Cast Leader can hear lots of laughing and goes to investigate, but ends up reading the site as well. At dinnertime Sasuke and Sakura are giggling and snickering to each other. "Did you check out the 'purplevaginas' one yet?" Sasuke whispers to Sakura. Sakura laughs but punches him really hard.

Naruto finds the website that Sasuke and Sakura were looking at. "WHAT THE FUCK?" The list was rather weird:

IransDaBom .

HeliumLeaks .org

.com

YourFavouritePlaceInTheWorld .com under that was the genuine answer from an anonymous reviewer. "My local Fish 'n' Chip shop."

LadyGagasCrotch? .

BadSantaIsAPedo .org-asm

ASDAMeetsArlinePhilips .

MockTheWeek .

PurpleVaginas .org

.

CockneyRhymeSlang .

FlemForTheFlemish .com

.com

.com

FailedSwedishBomAttack .com


End file.
